Android 14
by Jade Nova
Summary: A dead princess and a new android. What do they have in common? Sailor senshi and Z fighters band together to fight a terrable power, while the truth behind Android 14 is slowly revealed.
1. Death and Adjustment

For those of you who have seen the SMR movie, you can skip all   
the way to the stars.   
To that point, it's basically just a sum up of the movie.  
  
Enjoy. And if you like (or don't like), e-mail me and tell me   
what you think! :)  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Death and Adjustment  
  
  
Fiore had been an unexpected problem. The childhood friend of   
Mamoru had nothing to do with the Dark Moon family at all. He was not   
after Chibi-Usa, nor did he want the silver imperium crystal. He knew   
nothing about the past identities of either Usagi or Mamoru. All he   
knew is that he had made a promise to the tuxedo-clad hero years ago,   
as a child. The two had been the support they both needed as children   
when no one cared for them. When he was given the rose before he left,   
he promised that he would return someday later with lots of flowers   
for Mamoru.  
  
When Fiore came across the legendary kisenian flower, he felt   
he had found the perfect bloom for Mamoru. It was beautiful, and   
radiated power. That power was not good though. It warped Fiore's   
mind, made him believe that everyone had to be punished for abandoning   
Mamoru and himself. It took advantage of his weakness and changed it   
to a strong hatred.   
  
The battle was different from those previous with Rubius and   
the four sisters. The comet that was meant to pass Earth within a few   
days hid billions of kisenian blooms. Fiore had taken Mamoru from   
Earth after an accident earlier that day, and the masked hero had not   
yet broken free of the capsule that both healed and restrained him.   
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were drained of their energy by the   
flowers that grew on the comet surface. They were spared only by   
Fiore's shock when Sailor Moon agreed to give up the fight and drop   
the moon scepter in return for their lives. When the kisenian flower   
managed to regain full control of Fiore, she had him take advantage of   
Sailor Moon's unarmed state. Within seconds, the power of the moon   
warrior began to disperse among the kisenian's flowers, giving them   
the strength they needed to send their seeds to Earth.   
  
Fiore spoke of loneliness. He told the weakening Sailor Moon   
that she would never understand what he and Mamoru had gone through.   
That she must be punished for fooling Mamoru into loving her. He   
continued despite the pleas of the senshi that if it were not for   
Usagi, that they would all be alone as well. He only saw in the wishes   
that Sailor Moon had fooled more then just Mamoru, but the sailor   
senshi too. Finally Mamoru stopped him. Mamoru had managed to free   
himself from the capsule, and rushed to help Sailor Moon and the   
others. When he saw Fiore draining Sailor Moon of her energy, he   
attacked. The rose hit Fiore in the chest, breaking the bond the   
kisenian had on him for a short time.  
  
Torn by the fact that his childhood friend had attacked him,   
Fiore turned anger to despair. No one cared for him now, not even   
Mamoru. The kisenian was not yet finished with her work though. As the   
comet's flowers faded away, leaving the senshi standing on bare rock,   
Fiore decided that if he was going down, so would everyone else.   
Altering the comet's path ever so little, Earth's gravity grabbed hold   
of it and started to drag it towards the surface. Sailor Moon, who   
until this point had been so drained of power she was unconscious,   
took this time to awaken and do her part.   
  
Revealing the silver imperium crystal from its broach, she   
started to gather its energy to protect those she loved. She told the   
senshi not to worry about her when she heard them call out to stop.   
She would be alright, and they could all go home and be happy.  
  
Fiore, noticing that something was going on, reached forward   
and grabbed the broach, still on her shirt. Sailor Moon winced with   
the sudden change. With the crystal's change in surroundings, Usagi's   
sailor fuku faded away, leaving long, flowing ribbons that seemed to   
grow from the transformation broach as her only cover. She looked up   
at Fiore, a small smile crossing her lips.  
  
"Do not be afraid." The compassion in her eyes startled the   
alien. He had not expected something like this. In a sudden flash, he   
found himself in the past. He saw chibi-Mamoru crying on his hospital   
bed. A little girl with odongos on her head came into the room and   
rested her head on Mamoru's knee. Looking up, Mamoru saw the   
4-year-old girl for the first time. She asked him what was wrong.   
Mamoru explained how a dear friend was leaving soon. The young girl   
then happily told him why she was at the hospital, that she had gotten   
a new baby brother and was going to see her mother. She then held up a   
rose from the small bouquet she had been carrying, and gave it to   
Mamoru. Fiore watched this scene with surprise. The rose Mamoru had   
given him had really been from Sailor Moon?!  
  
Fiore stepped back from Usagi. Taking his hand away, the   
silver imperium crystal floated out in front of the girl. Fiore   
smiled, seeing how it was shaped like a flower. Kisenian tried to keep   
her control over Fiore, but the power from the crystal washed over her   
and she vanished. Fiore soon followed.  
  
Usagi stood up, turning into Princess Serenity. The comet was   
quickly nearing Earth, and if she didn't stop it, many would die,   
including her closest friends. With the strength of the crystal,   
Serenity formed a shield in front of the comet, attempting to change   
the coarse. The impact of Earth's atmosphere with the comet started to   
break it up, causing large pieces of rock to nearly hit the princess.   
Straining under the flow of power she had to control, she started to   
weaken again. Tuxedo Mask saw this and, turning into Prince Endymon,   
stepped forward to support the princess. The sailor senshi also saw   
that their friend needed their help. Standing up, they stepped   
forward, holding hands, and added their planets' powers to Serenity's.   
  
The comet, now much smaller then it had been before, skipped   
over Earth's atmosphere, saving the senshi and those on Earth.  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Now a safe distance from Earth, the remainder of the comet   
floated in space calmly. Calmly except for those that were still on   
it.  
  
Usagi rested quietly in Mamoru's arms. On the front of her   
reformed sailor fuku, the remains of the silver imperium crystal and   
the broach it rested in revealed the damage that had been done. Rei   
was crying bitterly.  
  
"Usagi you baka! You said you would be alright! You liar!" She   
brushed furiously at the hot tears that fell down her cheeks. The   
other sailor senshi sat behind her, crying more quietly. When the   
comet had come to a rest, they had realized that Usagi had not just   
collapsed from exhaustion, but in death as well.  
  
Mamoru looked sadly down at Usagi's pale face. He did not yet   
want to believe she was gone. He had only remembered his love for her   
a few months ago, and already she had left him.  
  
Minako, recovering for a moment, looked around the sad group.   
She rubbed her eyes dry once more, then spoke. "We should return. Luna   
and Artimis might be getting worried."  
  
Rei spun around and glared at her. "And shouldn't they be?   
Look what we let happen, Mina!" She turned back to look at Usagi. "The   
baka should have known it was too much for her. Now look what's   
happened."  
  
Mako looked up at Rei, her eyes red. Her arms were around Ami,   
trying to calm her down. "Rei, maybe Mina is right. We need to see if   
maybe there is anything we can do. Maybe there is some technique that   
can bring her back," she added with false cheerfulness.  
  
The four remaining sailor senshi finally managed to pull   
themselves together enough to form a circle around Usagi and Mamoru.   
It was tough, being without Usagi and attempting a Sailor Teleport,   
but with some effort, they made it back to Earth safely, arriving in   
the park. It was still nighttime, and they were fortunate in there   
being no one out for a midnight stroll.  
  
The concentration they had to use to transport themselves and   
two others back to Earth had managed to center the group more,   
allowing them to think clearly. Mamoru had yet to say a word, and to   
this point had only been communicating in small shakes of his head.   
Arriving back on Earth, Usagi's body changed back to her civilian   
form, as well as Mamoru and the others.  
  
"Well, what now?" Rei asked emotionlessly. Mako, Ami, and Rei   
looked at Mina, as if asking her what she thought they should do.  
  
  
  
Despite the girls' best efforts, the police were brought into   
the picture. Healthy teens don't just go around dying for no reason   
after all.   
  
Mamoru was brought in for questioning first. The police asked   
him how long Usagi and he had been going out. How their relationship   
was going. How far they had gone, physically. Mamoru answered these   
questions as simply and emotionlessly as he could. Then he was asked   
about his temper. Had he ever lost it around Usagi? Had he ever hit   
her? Mamoru's response to these kinds of questions did not help him.   
The thought that he would ever have hurt his Usako was ridiculous! He   
took offence and, instead of keeping his emotions under control,   
showed the police examiners just how angry he could get. No one was   
hurt, but the police felt he needed to cool off before going home. He   
spent that night in a jail cell.  
  
Rei was brought in next. They first asked her some questions   
about Mamoru and Usagi's   
elationship. Had she ever noticed any strange bruises? Rei answered to   
this by weakly joking, saying that with Usagi's clumsiness, bruises   
had never seemed strange on her. The police brushed this off, trying   
to dig deeper. Instead of focusing on Mamoru though, they started to   
ask if Usagi had ever done drugs. Had she started to seem more distant   
from her old friends recently? Did she ever show up to meet with her   
friends, and seemed kind of spacey? Rei answered all of this   
negatively, saying she knew Usagi didn't do drugs.  
  
Before the police could bring in anyone else for questioning,   
the results from the autopsy came back. There were no signs of   
physical abuse, nor were there any of drug usage. She had no disease   
that would have killed her so suddenly. It actually seemed as if she   
had died from extreme exhaustion. The police were baffled. There had   
been no known attack by one of those creatures that absorbed energy   
and always seemed to draw the attention of the Sailor Senshi, and if   
there had been one, wouldn't the victim's friends let it be known? And   
anyway, no one had ever DIED in one of those attacks before. Why now?   
They couldn't think of an alternative reason for the sudden death   
though. The case was put on the back burner. There was no evidence of   
foul play, at least none they could deal with. Besides, the Tokyo   
Police Department had more important cases then trying to find the   
mysterious reason for the death of a teenage girl.  
  
No one seemed to notice the disappearance of the young,   
pink-hared little girl that had stayed with the Tsukinos other then   
Mamoru, the remaining senshi, and the cats. And they kept quiet about   
it.  
  
  
On the day of the funeral, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makato went   
to the church together. The Tsukino's wanted to keep the funeral   
small, friends and family only. Makoto was glad it was small. She   
didn't feel like crying in front of half the school, and she knew she   
would cry. She could already feel the tears forming as she saw the   
coffin.   
  
As there were a few minutes before the service started, Ami   
decided to see who else had shown up. Looking near the front of the   
room, she saw the red head of a girl her age. Naru! Ami thought. She   
didn't know why she was surprised. Naru had been Usagi's friend long   
before senshi business came into the picture.  
  
Leaving the other girls behind, Ami walked up to the front row   
and sat next to Naru. The girl had a tissue clutched tightly in her   
hand and was looking at the coffin through tear-soaked eyes. She   
noticed Ami had sat next to her and looked over, smiling weakly.  
  
"Did she ever want to tell me?" she asked quietly. Ami looked   
at her, not understanding. Naru looked back to the front before she   
clarified. "Who she was. I don't know what kind of magic it is that   
makes you guys impossible to be identified by others, but Usagi and I   
have been friends for a long time, Ami. Even after she started to   
abandon me at the mall with no explanation. I'm not so stupid that I   
can't realize that everytime she did that, there was a yoma attack on   
the news later. And once I noticed that, next time I saw Sailor Moon,   
I was sure." As she spoke, her voice caught in her throat a few times,   
and she'd have to stop and collect herself before continuing. Over all   
though, her words seemed to slow her tears. "Did she ever want to tell   
me, Ami?" She looked at the blue-hared girl again, bringing the tissue   
to her eyes. Ami looked at her hands resting in her lap before she   
answered.   
  
"Many times. Sometimes we had to convince her not to." She   
looked guiltily up at Naru. "You have to understand. If you knew, then   
our enemies might find out and use you."  
  
Naru frowned angrily. "They did use me, Ami. Long before I   
learned the truth. I think you were really just afraid I would tell   
the whole school. That your precious identities would get out into the   
open. Well I blame this on you, Mizuno Ami. Maybe she would have died   
with or without you, but if it hadn't been for you and the others, I   
would have at least been able to say goodbye." Naru forced her voice   
to stay low. As she finished, she stood from her seat and walked to   
the coffin. Laying her hand on the polished wood, she stood quietly   
for a few minutes. As she turned again, she looked at Ami first, then   
the three other senshi that had been watching Ami and Naru, and walked   
from the room, not waiting for the service to start.   
  
  
Minako called for a meeting the next day at Rei's temple.   
Mamoru and the four senshi sat outside the building at the time Mina   
asked them to be there. They had to discuss what to do now. Luna and   
Artemis joined them after a few minutes. It had taken Luna some extra   
time to get out of the house, now that there was no one to open the   
door for her when she had to leave. No one spoke for a while, all of   
them unsure of what to say. Finally, Artemis spoke up.  
  
"I'm glad you are learning to take control, Mina. Now that   
Usagi is..." His voice trailed off, unsure how to mention it. "Well,   
anyway, back in the Silver Millennium, you were the leader of the   
senshi. Now it's time to take the reins again. I'm glad you are doing   
so." Luna rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. The girls   
couldn't help but smile.  
  
Mako finally brought up the subject they were all worrying   
about. "What are we going to do now, without Sailor Moon? She was the   
most powerful of us all. Now we're going to have to deal with Rubius   
by ourselves. And what happened to Chibi-Usa anyway? She really just   
vanished?" She asked the last to the two cats that sat on the ground.  
  
Luna shook her head. "We were sitting on the roof of the   
Tsukino household, waiting for you all to return. We were watching the   
sky, looking for any sign of you girls. Next thing I know, I heard   
Chibi-Usa gasp, and when I turned around, she was fading away right in   
front of my eyes!"  
  
"That ball of her's went too." Artemis added.  
  
"Perhaps I should explain," a woman's voice said. The group   
looked up in surprise. Standing a bit off was a tall woman, around   
Mamoru's age, with long dark green hair. The cats, thinking they'd   
been caught, went and hid behind the legs of the girls. The woman   
chuckled.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me Luna, Artemis. I don't talk   
to many people. I doubt I could spread your secret easily." She   
sighed, looking away from the cats and to the surprised faces in front   
of her. "We do have a lot to worry about though. My name is Meiou   
Setsuna. I am also Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Nani?!" Artemis said, followed by Luna, the girls, and   
Mamoru. Setsuna chuckled lightly at the expressions she saw, but   
remembered the reason of her visit and all signs of cheerfulness   
vanished.  
  
"Usagi was not meant to die. I'm afraid I was unable to see   
Fiore's part in the time line for some reason, and now it is too late.   
As Pluto, I am guardian of time. I make sure nothing happens to   
seriously change the future. Well, something has." She paused, looking   
at the faces in front of her to see their reaction. After a moment,   
she continued. "Mamoru, you and Usagi were meant to become the future   
rulers of Earth and the Solar System. Chibi-Usa, or Small Lady as I   
know her as, was your daughter. She now no longer exists." She sounded   
sad, her eyes dropping to the ground in front of her.  
  
Mamoru looked at Setsuna in shock. 'Usagi and I? A daughter?'   
Regaining some of his composure, he spoke quietly. "All of that is   
gone now? There is no way to bring Usagi back?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid the damage has been   
done. At this point, the timelines are still realigning. Even I am not   
yet quite sure what is to come. Of what I do know though is trouble.   
Rubius was from the Dark Moon family in the future. Since that future   
no longerexists, you will have no more trouble from them. You should   
have peace for a while."  
  
"Why are you here then?" Ami asked quietly.  
  
"Usagi's death has not stopped future enemies. I cannot tell   
you ahead of time what new troubles will come. I am able to do this   
though. As you are now, without Usagi and with your current   
transformations, you will not survive. I have seen what will happen in   
the next few years if I do this, and seeing the alternatives, I find   
no other way." She held out her hand, and in it appeared four new   
transformation pens.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Luna asked wearily. Setsuna   
smiled tiredly and, resting the pens on a bench, brought out one   
different then the others.  
  
"Pluto planet power, make up!" she cried out. Rei was suddenly   
very glad her grandpa and Yuuichirou were out for the day.  
  
Less then a second later, the same woman from before stood   
before them in a black sailor fuku with dark, blood red ribbons. In   
one hand she held a long staff that was shaped like a key. On the top,   
in a beautiful setting, sat a red orb. Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Mina, now that Usagi is gone, as Artemis said, you are to   
become leader. When your next enemy comes along, so will new senshi. I   
will join you again then." The time senshi smiled once more at the   
group before vanishing. The only sign that she had been there at all   
were the four new pens. One dark blue, one red, one green, and one   
orange.  
  
  
  
'Jadeite.....'  
  
The blond man opened his eyes slowly. At first, he wasn't sure   
where he was. Then it came back to him. Failing his queen. Loosing to   
the sailor brats. But why was he still alive?   
  
He looked in front of him. A girl of about 16 or 17 was   
standing in front of him, grinning coldly. She had reddish-brunette   
hair to her shoulders and was wearing jeans and a tight, black t-shirt.  
  
"About time you woke up. I was starting to wonder if I would   
be here for the rest of the day. Welcome back to the living, Negaverse   
General."  
  
Jadeite gasped. Who was this girl? How did she know who he was?   
  
The girl frowned, crossing her arms in front of herself. "Or   
shall I say Chaos General now? A lot has happened since Beryl locked   
you away. Do you think that, if given the power, you could take care   
of the Sailor Senshi?  
  
  
  
  
Well, there it is. Chapter one. For those of you who are more   
used to the NA names,   
  
Usagi=Serena  
Ami=Amy  
Rei=Reye  
Makoto=Lita  
Minako=Mina  
Mamoru=Darien  
Naru=Molly (I nearly put Molly instead of her Japanese name while   
writing this. Oops!)  
Yuuichirou=Chad  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	2. Time Passes

For any authors who read this, mind giving a little advice to a new   
fanfiction.net author? How on earth do I get my story in three   
different catagories without downloading it three times?! Thanks!   
*smile*  
  
  
Chapter 2: Time Passes  
  
  
Jadeite watched silently as his awakener sat against the cave   
wall. Her eyes were closed and she had not moved for over an hour. If   
not for the fact that there seemed to be no opening in the magically   
lit cavern, he would have left long ago. As it was, it seemed he was   
stuck, powerless, he learned, and his only hope of getting out was a   
teenage girl that was ignoring him. He grit his teeth in frustration.   
~How could Beryl have let this happen?!~  
He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He had yet to   
find out who the girl really was, and why he was awoken. After a short   
(but very loud) argument, he was able to discover what fate brought to   
his queen and the other generals. Immediately after, the girl suddenly   
became very silent and sat down. She had not spoken since.  
  
  
"He is not yet needed, Wolf. You knew the plans," a faceless   
voice said calmly. "We are to allow Galaxia to do her work. If she   
fails, then we are to wait for the rebirth. We've been told that if we   
stray from this path, then we risk awakening *her*. We must not allow   
that to happen. What will you do with him, now that he is awake?"  
"Master, I apologize for my error. But I believe the Negaverse   
general could be useful to us in the meantime. When the rebirth   
occurs, how are we to identify her, or any of the others for that   
matter? Jadeite and I can spend the time until then searching for   
their identities." The girl did not tell the whole truth. Her reasons   
for awakening the former Negaverse general were not purely to cement   
the success of Chaos, though she was sure enough that his presence   
would, that she did not hesitate to destroy the crystal he was in. She   
knew that if it was known she was ruled by such basic human emotions,   
she would be punished harshly.   
There was no response to Wolf's words for the longest time,   
and she was becoming worried. What if the master had seen past her? Or   
worse still, it was decided Jadeite wasn't truly needed? She let out a   
breath she had not known she had been holding as the response came to   
her.  
"Very well. For your disobedience of the orders though, you   
will be punished. Both you and the general will live on Earth's   
surface while you search. And if you are to blend in, you will not be   
allowed back until the assimilation begins. To do so risks the   
discovery of the senshi.  
"But Master! We will be powerless within the year!" Wolf   
objected. She could not imagine being away from her true home for so   
long, and without the energy of Chaos constantly around her, absorbed   
into her, she would become as vulnerable as any human.  
"Enough! You should have thought about that before you woke   
the general," the voice said, quietly. "You know our purpose, and you   
have threatened it with this action. Without us, Chaos would not   
succeed. Even disorder must come from order. We are that order, and by   
awakening the general before it was called for in the plan, you have   
upset the balance. Return to your charge and leave. Upon your arrival,   
you will be supplied with identities and a place to stay." Wolf knew   
she was alone before she could finish digesting the words. It only   
took her a moment to realize that they would probably be sharing the   
living conditions.  
"Well, perhaps things are not as bad as they seem," she told   
herself before opening her eyes to the cave and Jadeite. She winced at   
his expression. He had been made to wait for longer then she had   
expected. 'Oh boy.'  
  
  
The next day, a new student enrolled as a freshman at Juuban   
High School named Naomi Thompson, an American who moved to Japan to   
live with her older brother, Tobias, upon the death of their parents   
in a car accident.  
  
  
Over the next few years, the timeline finally finished   
reorganizing itself. Pluto looked to the future with a mixture of   
sadness and joy. She knew that not all was lost, at least not yet.  
The sailor senshi were, together, able to defeat Mistress 9   
and prevent the summoning of Pharoh 90. Instead of being reborn   
though, Sailor Saturn never resurfaced. Without Usagi there to prevent   
the outer senshi from killing the senshi of death, she was vulnerable   
as a baby, and did not risk rebirth.   
The inner senshi and the outer senshi remained distant. Minako   
attempted to bring them together, but her attempts failed. There was   
distrust, and once they learned the princess was no longer alive, it   
took all of Pluto's efforts to prevent the Uranus and Neptune   
transform pens from being tossed in the trash.  
For the next several months, little happened in the senshi   
life. It actually seemed as if things had finally gone back to normal. It was not to last though.  
(AN-I know very little about the SMSuperS season, other then   
Pegasus hid in Chibi-Usa's dreams. And without Chibi-Usa, I'm not   
quite sure how I can make it work. Sorry to those of you who like that   
season.)  
  
  
Naomi looked out the window of the apartment she shared with   
her "brother," Tobias. They had gotten used to the new names long ago,   
and rarely thought of eachother in their real names anymore.   
"Hey, aren't you going to be late for school?" the blond   
haired man called from the bathroom. Naomi sighed. "Your first day. I   
have a feeling this year we might have luck."  
"Well, if you would hurry up, I won't be late. I'm catching a   
ride with you, remember?" She watched him as he left the bathroom.   
After two years of living together, she still hadn't gotten over her   
feelings for him, no matter how much he annoyed her. And no matter   
what, she still got the feeling he was hiding something from her.  
"Why is that again?" he asked as he pulled a shirt over his   
head, walking into the kitchen.  
Naomi sighed as she walked into the kitchen after him,   
grabbing a bowl, a box of cereal, and milk. "Between the two of us,   
you are more familiar with the senshi. You have fought them, I haven't. You are more likely to be able to spot them in their civilian forms then I am."  
He opened the fridge door and looked blankly at the food   
inside. "Despite the fact that I only know three of them, and one of   
them is dead."  
"Just hurry up. Here." she shoved a bowl of corn flakes in his   
hands. She started eating, but suddenly set the spoon in the bowl and   
looked at it sadly. "Look at us. We are hardly better then ordinary   
humans anymore." Frowning, she threw the bowl she held in her hands   
into the sink. Milk and soggy corn flakes few onto the counter and   
floor. She walked of the kitchen, leaving Tobias to clean up the mess.  
He shook his head, sighing. "Here we go again," he said   
quietly.  
  
Minako looked at the building in front of her. Juuban High   
School. Beside her, Ami and Makato were waiting until she had gotten   
enough of an eyeful. Ami smiled sadly, thinking about the way Mina had   
been years ago. Leadership had changed the senshi of love, and she   
didn't always think for the better. Still, they were best friends, and   
that wasn't going to change anytime soon.  
"Hey, look at that," Ami heard Mako say softly. Ami turned   
around toward the drop off area in front of the school. A dark green   
convertible had driven up. It stopped to let out a girl. She seemed to   
be a few years older. Ami looked at her carefully. Nothing remarkable   
about her. Then Ami noticed where Mako's eyes were focused. The older   
blond guy that was driving the car. There was something about him   
though....  
She turned away suddenly as she felt the man's eyes fall on   
her, blushing slightly. She did not want to be caught staring, as she   
knew that had been exactly what she was doing.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the car drive off.   
The older girl walked calmly towards the building, her hair falling   
over her face. Ami could almost sense her eyes traveling over the   
people standing around, as if searching for something. Then, as if not   
finding what she was looking for, she walked over to a bench by the   
doors and sat, waiting for school to start.  
  
  
Tobias looked at the road in front of him. He saw her, the   
water senshi, but he did not tell anything to Naomi. She had yet to   
find out he knew the identities of two of the senshi, and he planned   
on keeping it a secret. He did not trust the Chaos army, and did not   
plan on giving them any advantage if he could help it. He sighed,   
thinking of the girl that was supposed to be his sister. Since he had   
awoken, he felt the bonds of the Negaverse slip away. He knew he was   
different now, and he knew she was as well, though she fought it.  
Galaxica was due to begin her attack soon, if not that day. He   
had realized the truth long ago though. She was not meant to succeed.   
They feared the birth of the ultimate senshi far too much to allow   
Galaxica and Chaos to rule now.  
  
  
Mamoru looked once more at the acceptance letter he had   
received from the American college before he tossed it into the trash.   
Pluto had mentioned enemies, and he did not want to leave the senshi   
until it was sure problems were over. ~Anyway,~ he told himself. ~It's   
not as if I can't study here. My duty is first as Tuxedo Mask, and I   
can't let them fight alone, just because I wanted this.~ He closed his   
eyes tightly, a tear escaping out of the corner. ~Usako, you would   
have wanted me to go, wouldn't you? I miss you so much.~  
  
  
Mamoru's worries were proved correct quickly. Sailor Iron   
Mouse appeared before long, as well as Sailor Star Healer, Maker, and   
Fighter. With Pluto's persuasion, the outers finally fought side by   
side with the inners, though it was clear they did not like it.   
The entire time, Naomi and Tobias watched silently. They   
received no updates from the Chaos army, and Naomi was starting to   
wonder if they had been forgotten. That thought only made her more   
determined to learn the identity of the Sailor Senshi, to make her way   
back to her old standing. Tobias did not stand in her way, but did not   
help her either.  
One day, they finally saw Galaxica. Her face was everywhere.   
Naomi took this as a sign that Chaos was finally in control. It did   
not last though. They missed the actual fight, but before long, things   
returned to normal. Tobias could not coax Naomi out of her room for   
three days. Whenever he called her name, she would shout back that she   
was not Naomi, she was Wolf, a Chaos general. Eventually he gave up,   
and decided she would know when to come out.  
  
  
Rei was in the process of recovering from the fight with   
Galaxica. Like the others, she had been badly hurt. She blessed the   
ability of fast recovery that came along with being a senshi, and   
whenever she dared, she transformed just to ease the aches that   
covered her body.   
She was still astonished they were able to succeed. It had   
taken the combined power of all the senshi, including the StarLights   
and their princess, and still it seemed they would not win. But when   
that additional power joined theirs, Galaxica could not hold out any   
longer, and she was overcome. ~Who was that?~ she asked herself,   
wondering about the power that had added itself. They were unable to   
find anyone else after the fight.  
It was now a week later. She was busy in the temple, cleaning   
up a mess she thought she remembered asking Yuuichirou to clean up,   
but her mind kept wondering. It was only when a stranger walked up the   
steps that she was brought back to the present.  
She looked at him and frowned. She thought she knew him from   
somewhere. In fact, he looked a lot like someone from the past she   
would rather not see at all. But she could tell he was someone   
different. There was no aura of evil around him. In fact, he had more   
of a sense of confusion then that chilling feeling that Rei felt   
around the enemy.  
She went back to her work, figuring that if he wanted   
something, he would come to her. He never did though. She felt his   
eyes following her as she swept away the dirt that covered the steps.   
She was just about to turn around and confront him when he turned away   
and started back down the steps that lead to the temple.  
'Strange,' she thought, shaking her head.  
  
  
Naomi finally emerged from her room. She was sick and hungry,   
and Tobias helped her recover, realizing she hadn't even come out for   
food while he had been at work. After a day or two, she was finally   
able to return to school.  
The years passed by slowly. No more attacks came, and the   
senshi settled into a normal life. Ami became a doctor, not surprising   
anyone in her choice. She worked at the local hospital, and taught   
medical students at the university. Mamoru was her colleague at the   
hospital. He worked in the ICU for several years. The others thought   
maybe it was because he felt he could have done something on that   
comet years ago, and he wanted to make it up to Usagi by healing   
others in bad condition. He never confirmed their suspicions though.   
Mako as well failed to surprise her friends. She gained a reputation   
as one of the best cooks in Japan. She had her pick of where she   
wanted to work, and restaurants often competed for her. Rei continued   
to work at the temple. Yuuichirou became quite talented with his   
music, and in fact he and Rei, along with two others in a band they   
put together, became quite popular with the local music scene. Mina   
was the one to surprise her friends. Her teenage dreams of becoming   
an idol were never even reached for. With the business-like attitude   
she gained from leadership of the senshi since Usagi's death, she   
became one of the top executives at a major movie company. Perhaps her   
choice to work there did have something to do with her old dreams of   
being a movie star though.  
Naomi and Tobias heard once over the years from the leader of   
the Chaos army. They were ordered to remain on Earth and continue the   
search. Tobias could not convince Naomi to give up her search, despite   
the lack of an appearance of the senshi for over two years. Finally he   
gave up, and allowed her to do what she felt she had to. No matter   
what she said though, he knew they were both completely free from the   
evil forces that had controlled them before.  
Naomi left Juuban High School a little over a year after the   
Galaxica attack. With encouragement from Tobias, she became an author   
and much to her surprise, one of her books became a best seller.   
Tobias continued working for a law firm he had a job at ever since he   
started his new life. The two lived together in the apartment, sharing   
bills and company. They kept to themselves most of the time, Naomi   
working at home and Tobias never growing very close to any of his   
co-workers. Tobias continued to visit the Shinto temple Rei worked at   
every few weeks. He would only stay for a short time and watch Rei, or   
if she wasn't there, would just relax in the quiet. He was never   
bothered, and over time, he was considered a regular and for the most   
part, ignored.  
It was ten years later when Ami finally brought it up.  
  
  
They were meeting at the temple on a Sunday afternoon, talking   
quietly. Ami had been wondering about it for a few days now, but was   
unsure how to bring it up. Finally, she just broke into the   
conversation they were having.  
"Have any of you noticed any signs of us getting older?" The   
others looked at her blankly for a moment, unsure of what she meant.   
"I mean, common. Look at us. We're almost 30, and we still look like   
20-year-olds. I'm not objecting, but by 30, my mother was already   
getting stress lines from her work."  
"Well, some people just age differently, Ami." Mako said   
calmly. Ami shook her head.  
"That's what I thought at first too. But just to make sure, I   
scanned myself." She brought out the small computer she used to use as   
Mercury. "According to this, I AM only 20 years old." She held it out   
in front of herself, pointing it towards the others. "And it seems you   
guys are too."  
"What about Mamoru?" Minako asked quietly.  
"I scanned him at work. Same thing. I think maybe it has   
something to do with what we are."  
"You mean sailor senshi?"  
"Something like that, yes." Ami replied.  
  
  
Several years later, strange things started showing up. Aliens   
with furry, brown tails, a monster that threatened to destroy the   
Earth, and had the firepower to do so, a fat creature that could turn   
people into chocolate and would then eat them. The girls thought it   
was time to bring the Sailor Senshi back into action many times, but   
Pluto stopped them.  
"It is not our fight," she said. "Do not worry, it will all   
turn out for the best."  
  
  
A man with straight black hair was walking through the   
mountains. It was a few years after he had lent his power to Goku to   
produce the Genki Dama that was to destroy Buu. He had heard they won.   
How else would the Earth be there right now?  
He was started out of his thoughts when he rounded a corner in   
the path he was on and found himself right in front of two large,   
metal doors in the rock. One was hanging on a hinge, likely to fall   
down the moment any weight was placed on it. The double R symbol that   
marked the Red Ribbon Army was on the doors. ~What is this?!~ he asked   
himself.  
  
  
The lab was in ruins. Ruined machinery was all over the floor,   
hanging from the ceiling, on tables, everywhere. He was about to turn   
back outside when he saw a blinking coming from a far corner of the   
lab.  
It was a capsule similar to the ones his sister and he had   
been in, and it still seemed to be working. A female was laying   
inside, her eyes closed. She had sea green hair with a silver band   
circling her head and running under her bangs. Her right arm was   
completely robotic, and near the shoulder, it carried the mark of Red   
Ribbon. She wore clothes similar to Goku's, except they were dark   
blue. At the bottom of the capsule, here was the number 14 in dark,   
black letters.  
Walking to the side, 17 found the control panel and pressed   
the opening button. The top of the capsule slid to the side quietly.   
He stood there for a few minutes, wondering if she was still alive. He   
was about to give up and turn away when her eyes opened. She sat up   
and then stepped out of the capsule. She was no taller then 17 as he   
noticed when she looked at him in the eye. Her eyes were pale blue and   
narrowed in suspicion.  
"Who are you? Where is Gero?" she asked.  
"Android 17, and Gero has been dead for years. Welcome back to   
the living, Android 14," he said with a faint smirk.  
  
  
"The rebirth..." a voice said in the darkness of it's realm.   
"It is time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So tell me what you think.   
~Jade  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	3. Strongest Under The Heavens

Chapter 3: Strongest Under The Heavens  
  
  
Every year since it's birth, the Tenka'ichi Budokai had grown   
in popularity. This year was no different. The stadium had sold out   
early that morning, and people remained outside.  
  
Mamoru looked at the crowd in the stadium from his seat. "Is   
it always this crowded? It looks like some of the people that actually   
got in will have to stand!" He shook his head slightly, turning to see   
the others.  
  
"I believe it's been this way for years now. I heard that like   
twenty or thirty years ago, hardly anyone knew of it, and it was a lot   
smaller. I guess it really gained popularity when that creature Mr.   
Satin beat a few years ago modeled its challenge after this   
tournament. If you really want to know, Mamoru, we can ask my cousin   
later. She's the one that's an expert at it all." The woman sitting   
next to Mamoru was about 5'2 with blond hair down her back. Her name   
was Selene. They had been going out for nearly two years, and at first   
sight, they seemed to be completely in love.  
  
"So when is she fighting, anyway?" Rei asked. She was in the   
seat behind Mamoru. Beside her sat Tobias. His eyes were on the   
fighting square below, watching as those who had made it to this final   
round walked out. He elbowed Rei slightly and pointed down.  
  
"Looks like we'll find out soon enough." He smiled, looking at   
her. The group found their eyes turning towards the square below, and   
waited quietly.  
  
  
Twenty years after life had settled down, Naomi noticed that   
both she and Tobias were not aging beyond that that they had been when   
they came to the Earth surface. She did not know that the senshi had   
discovered this in themselves ten years prior, and Tobias felt no need   
to enlighten her that he had found what she thought to be new just a   
year or two later. But with this came new troubles, ones that Tobias   
had pushed to the back of his mind, and Naomi was only too happy to   
bring up.  
  
"You have to stop going to the temple," she told him one   
afternoon. "If you continue to visit there as often as you do, it will   
be noticed that you aren't getting any older." She had resented his   
devotion to the place for some time, guessing correctly that he went   
there mostly to see the Shinto priestess of the temple.  
  
"But they don't actually know me there."  
  
"They still know what you look like. I want you to stop going   
there. You are putting both of us at risk."  
  
"If going to the temple is a risk, surely my job is a risk as   
well. Naomi, think about all of this. If we are to eliminate all of   
the risk, we'd have to create new lives for ourselves." He smiled   
inwardly as she made no immediate reply. That faded quickly with her   
new words.  
  
"You are right. We should move away for a few years, maybe to   
England or America. I can continue my writing there, and our savings   
should support us well enough. It would cost too much to put you   
through college there, just so you can practice law for a few years   
before we come back. Maybe the senshi aren't even here anymore. If so,   
what's the point in staying?" she said quietly.   
  
Tobias could not argue with the logic, and he had to agree.   
Over the next few months, the two cut off almost all of their ties in   
Japan. Saying goodbye, they moved to the American east coast into a   
house they had found over the internet. And they stayed there for over   
twenty years.  
  
When they finally chose to return to Japan, Tobias added a   
Junior to his name and passed himself off as his own son, in case   
someone who had known him before might see him. Naomi did not change   
anything about herself. She had not had any close friends, and she   
worked from home, so she did not fear someone identifying her. She did   
change her pen name though, to avoid giving her readers the image that   
the she was in her sixties.   
  
They felt that the time was coming soon, and that they should   
be in Japan when it happened.  
  
Tobias soon returned to the temple and began his ritual. When   
the priestess approached him one day, he was worried that she would   
know he was the same man from before.   
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked him curiously.   
Tobias smiled. She didn't know for sure, just that she had seen him   
before.  
  
"Not me, but maybe my father. He told me he used to come here   
all the time, before I was born. I guess I can say I'm just carrying   
on the tradition, now that he cannot." He lied smoothly, having   
practiced the story several times.   
  
She only nodded and, quietly speaking, wished him a good day   
and left.   
  
It was after that day that the two of them began to speak more   
and more. Rei never told him of her hidden identity, and neither did   
he. They kept their secrets, but grew close despite them.  
  
  
"They are drawing numbers to decide the order of the fights,"   
Selene explained unnecessarily to the others. The sixteen finalists   
stood in a semi-circle below. Mamoru smiled slightly, glad he wasn't   
one of the ones that had to sit so far from the square. He swore that   
he could almost see the excitement in some of the combatants' eyes.  
  
  
"Finally! No more kiddy division," Trunks said with excitement.   
He and Goten were finally old enough to be allowed to fight with the   
grownups. Fourteen and fifteen, they actually had to talk the   
tournament organizer to bend the rules a bit, but it had not been   
hard. When they had first been in the Tenka'ichi Budokai seven years   
ago, they had so easily beaten the other children, that it seemed   
unfair to the other kids to place the two Saiyan hybrids in with them   
once again.  
  
"Yah, and now we have a real challenge." Goten looked at the   
other combatants around him and frowned. "You know, we aren't really   
giving these other people a fair chance. I mean, with us, and dad, and   
my brother, and 18 and all, there is no way any of these others will   
make it to the third round."  
  
"Hey, let them fend for themselves. It's not our fault they   
aren't as strong." Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, much like   
his father often did, and grinned. It was time to see if all of that   
training did any good.  
  
"Attention all participants. You will now be called up in   
alphabetical order and will choose a ball from this bag." The speaker   
held up a small cloth bag that bulged in areas with the shapes of the   
balls inside. "That ball will have a number printed on it. It will   
determine who you will fight and when you will fight. Now will 14   
please come forward."  
  
Trunks frowned, thinking. A number? He looked over at 18. She   
was the only person he knew with a number for a name. She did not seem   
concerned though, so he turned his attention back to the woman now   
stepping forward.  
  
What caught his attention first was her right arm. She had it   
covered to her upper arm, but he could see that it was fully robotic.   
He wondered if that was truly allowed in the fight, but decided it   
must be as she was there.  
  
14 had pulled a ball with the number 12 on it. Her name was   
placed on the board near the front of the square that marked the path   
the tournament would take. 18 was next. She pulled the number 14, and   
her name was placed in her spot. Another girl named Akane went next   
and drew a 3. Trunks soon started to daydream, no longer noticing what   
numbers people were drawing.  
  
He broke out of his thoughts when he heard his name called.   
Walking up to the man with the bag, he reached in and pulled out one   
of the balls. On the side there was a clear, black 4 printed on.   
  
He now looked at the board of names. He found he was going up   
against the girl named Akane, and Goten was against another stranger   
named Namu.   
  
"The first competition begins in five minutes," a voice called   
over the loudspeakers. "Participants, please leave the square."  
  
  
  
"So how long do we have to wait?" Rei asked Tobias quietly.   
She did not want to offend Selene, but she had no real interest in   
waiting several hours just to watch one short fight.  
  
"Well, the maximum time allowed in a fight is half an hour. If   
each of these take that long," he paused, thinking it out. "About two   
hours, twenty minutes."  
  
"Twenty minutes?"  
  
"Well, you have to account for the time between fights,"   
Tobias explained. Rei rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly.   
"Don't worry, it'll all be over before you know it."  
  
"If that were true, I'd be home right now," Rei muttered under   
her breath. Sighing, she looked at the two in front of her. "So what   
do you think Shinobu's chances are, Selene?"  
  
"I'm not really that sure. I've watched her train once in a   
while, but I don't really know any of the others here. I guess we'll   
just have to see."  
  
  
The first fight was between a girl named Benten and Gokou. For   
those who did not know who Son Gokou was, the fight was exciting and   
amazing to watch. For those who did know who Gokou was, especially   
those who saw him everyday, their attention was mostly elsewhere,   
waiting for the more intense fights. Benten accused Gokou of holding   
back after the fight. He denied it, but she only laughed.  
  
"To believe none are stronger is a person's worst weakness.   
You've only shown me what I knew to be true, Son. Good luck in the   
rest of the tournament."   
  
Gokou's name went up to the next level, and he went and joined   
his friends while they waited for their own chance to go on.  
  
The rest of the fights in the first round went basically the   
same way. With no surprise to them, everyone of the small group that   
came together that morning went onto the next round. Only two of the   
fights contained no one they knew, but that did not bother them. They   
felt confident. But now the real fun would start.  
  
The line up for the second level of fights paired up Gokou and   
Trunks, Videl and Goten, and 18 and Gohan. The last of the four again   
paired up two strangers, the girl with the name 14, and another girl   
named Shinobu. They were to go third.  
  
  
"Your cousin won that round fairly easily. She probably won't   
have much trouble with this 14 character," Rei told Selene. The blond   
smiled back at Rei.  
  
"I wouldn't judge 14 so quickly you guys," Mamoru said,   
interrupting what Selene had been about to say. "Did you guys see her   
fight? She doesn't even look tired." Rei frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him.  
  
"He means that 14 girl didn't even fight. She hardly raised a   
finger, yet she still won," Tobias answered for Mamoru. "If you had   
been watching instead of dozing off, you might have noticed that," he   
teased.  
  
"Well maybe her opponent was just really easy," Rei countered,   
sending a mock dirty look towards her boyfriend. She got no answer as   
the rest of their attention went to the fight that was just about to   
begin below.  
  
  
Gokou and Trunks looked at eachother across the square.   
Neither had moved since the fight was signaled to begin, and the   
mumbling in the stands was starting to grow. Gokou grinned at   
Vegitta's son.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Hai!" came back the answer. Instantly they seemed to vanish   
from where they stood, only to appear a moment later on opposite   
sides. Gokou laughed.  
  
"You've been training with Vegitta lately, haven't you?" The   
purple-hared teen nodded, and immediately vanished again, followed by   
Gokou.  
  
The people in the stands looked down in confusion, unsure of   
what was happening. The few that were able to follow the movements of   
the two had their eyes darting from side to side into the air, not   
wanting to miss a moment of the fight between their friends. There   
were only three others in the stands who could follow the movement,   
but they did not know who the opponents were, or how they had achieved   
such speed.  
  
After several minutes, the sound of a body hitting the ground   
caught everybody's attention. There, at the side of the square, Trunks   
was standing up from where he had fallen. Gokou appeared on the side   
of the square and leaned over to help Trunks back up.  
  
"You're getting good, Trunks. Another year or so, and I might   
loose to you," he said, grinning.  
  
Trunks had been frowning, but hearing Gokou's words cheered   
him up. "Really? You think so?" When Gokou nodded in reply, Trunks   
smiled and accepted the help back up.  
  
  
Five minutes later found Videl and Goten facing eachother.   
When a shout from the participant area wished Goten luck, Videl glared   
at the well wisher. Goten's older brother quickly wished Videl luck as   
well as he backed away nervously from the steps to the square.  
  
Turning back to her brother-in-law, Videl readied herself as   
the fight began.  
  
"Should I take it easy on you?" Goten called out to her,   
trying not to make it sound mocking. His attempt seemed not to work.  
  
"If you hold back, I'll make sure you pay for it later," she   
replied, frowning. Goten looked over where Gohan still stood, shrugged   
helplessly, and turned back to Videl.  
  
"Your choice," he replied. A moment later, Videl found herself   
on the ground, much like Trunks had minutes ago. She stood up and,   
rubbing the developing sore spot on her hip, looked at Goten. What she   
saw made her smile, despite her loss.  
  
He stood on the square surface, slightly hunched over. He was   
clutching his stomach. "Well, you got one in, I'll give you that," he   
said, winded, though he was trying to hide it. She chuckled as she   
walked around the raised platform.  
  
  
Shinobu and 14 were up next. As soon as the beginning was   
announced, Shinobu took a fighting stance, waiting for 14 to make the   
first move. When it seemed like the other girl was ignoring her, she   
frowned.  
  
"Well this isn't what I expected." She walked up to 14,   
remaining alert. "Aren't you going to fight?" Shinobu asked once she   
got within easy speaking distance. 14 finally looked at her.  
  
"I did not come here to fight you. But if you insist..." 14   
started to walk towards Selene's cousin. Shinobu started to wish she   
had paid more attention to 14 during the first round.  
  
Dropping back into a defensive posture, Shinobu watched 14   
approach. When the two stood a foot or two away from eachother,   
Shinobu shot her foot out to bring 14's legs out from under her. It   
was with shock that she noticed that the move did not seem to move her   
legs even an inch! It was as if she did not notice.  
  
"If you change your mind and wish to forfeit this fight, it   
will be a move smartly taken. I only wish to fight one today, but if I   
must fight you first, I will not hesitate to do so." 14 moved forward   
so quickly that Shinobu only saw a blur. While trying to see what   
happened, she felt a kick to her back from behind that forced her   
down. Giving no thought to the stab of pain that traced up her legs   
from her knees, she jumped up and around in an attempt to catch 14   
before another such move was made. Again, all she saw was a blur as   
another kick was placed to her side. She stepped away, trying to keep   
her balance. When she looked in the direction the kick had come, 14   
stood calmly there, watching Shinobu with emotionless eyes. She had   
not expected to see anyone so fast at the tournament, though in just a   
few hours she had seen many such people. With perhaps a slight bit of   
insanity brought on by realization of what she had entered, she looked   
at 14 and smiled.  
  
"I have a friend with that exact same hair color. It   
definitely isn't a common color," Shinobu said quietly, holding her   
side. 14 raised her eyebrows, not expecting such calm conversation   
from someone who just received a blow that should have broken more   
then a few ribs. "Ah well, no matter. It's not like you would know her   
anyway." The girl frowned, straightening up. She looked at 14. "You   
aren't done with me just yet." She rushed toward the strange woman as   
fast as she could. "I don't give up so easily!" she shouted as she   
ran forward. 14 did not move until Shinobu was right on top of her.   
She then stepped calmly to the side and brought her elbow down on   
Shinobu's back. The blow hit Shinobu to the ground and the announcer   
began to count.   
  
"1..." Shinobu showed no signs of moving.  
  
"2..." Selene frowned, biting her lip as she watched her   
cousin below.  
  
"3..." 14 stood calmly to the side of the girl, waiting for   
the countdown to finish.  
  
"4..." Rei looked from Shinobu to 14. She felt strange energy   
coming from the calm woman.  
  
"5..." Selene started to stand up. She was going to rush down   
and make sure her cousin was all right, as soon as the countdown was   
over. People around her started to grumble at the obstacle now in   
their view.  
  
"6..." 18 looked at 14. She didn't think what she thought   
could be true, but with a name like 14 and talent like that...  
  
"7..." Shinobu groaned, and those that could hear from the   
stands looked hopefully at the girl, thinking she would get up.  
  
"8..." The hope formed into despair as Shinobu made no other   
move or sound.  
  
"9..." Selene started to move through the people, trying to   
make her way towards the stairs. Mamoru followed close behind.  
  
"10." As the final number was called out, medical personal   
rushed onto the square and ran towards Shinobu. 14 kneeled beside her   
and smiled faintly.  
  
"You are persistent. Many would have given up after that   
second blow. At least many humans would. I hope you choose to fight   
again next year. You should have a good chance then." Shinobu smiled   
weakly at 14 as she fought with consciousness. As the medical team   
reached her, they pushed 14 aside and attended to Shinobu.  
  
  
As the next fight started, Selene and Mamoru reached the   
participant area. Once security heard Selene was Shinobu's cousin,   
they were allowed into the area and led to the room that had been   
previously prepared for a medical emergency. 14 was leaning outside   
the door. Selene glared at 14 before walking in. Mamoru looked at her   
in confusion.  
  
"The doctors think I'm going to finish her off if I go in   
there, so they won't let me see how she is." She looked at Mamoru now.   
"You her brother or something? She's a good fighter, just needed to be   
paired up with someone more her level. Like that Videl girl."  
  
"She's my girlfriend's cousin actually. You think she'll be   
alright?" 14 nodded slightly. She looked at the door, then back   
towards the fighting square.  
  
"Sounds like things are getting interesting with this fight.   
See ya," she said quietly as she walked away.  
  
Mamoru watched her for a moment. He felt something about her,   
as if he knew her. She had probably been one of Ami's students at one   
point, and he knew her from her internship at the hospital or   
something similar. But she just didn't seem to be the kind of person   
that wanted to be a doctor.  
  
He shrugged off the feeling of familiarity and opened the door   
Selene had entered just a minute or so ago.  
  
  
When 14 walked outside, the fight between 18 and Gohan was   
nearing an end. She watched them quietly and immediately noticed that   
18 was not even trying to win. She frowned. Android 18 should be able   
to easily defeat her opponent, yet she was holding back against him.   
Why?  
  
She shrugged to herself, deciding it didn't matter, as she   
watched 18 walk off the square. She was tempted to ask the question   
that was in her mind as the android walked by, but instead ignored her.  
  
  
Gohan soon joined the others in the participant area. He   
looked around and spotted 18 leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hey, thanks for taking it easy on me out there. Videl wants   
to use the prize money to take a vacation, and I wouldn't be able to   
enjoy it much if I was still recovering from today," he said, smiling.   
18 looked at him after a moment, smiled slightly, and then turned back   
to what she was watching. Gohan followed her gaze and found it falling   
on 14. He looked back at 18 and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She has a ki signature, yet does not fight with her ki. Her   
name suggests android, yet I have no knowledge of Gero ever inventing   
an android like that." 18 shook her head. "Maybe I should lay back for   
a bit. My mind is starting to play tricks on me."  
  
  
The next fight faced father against son, Gokou vs. Goten.   
Goten walked back into the participant area with a slight limp twenty   
minutes later with Goku following behind, smiling.  
  
"Look at it this way! Did you really want to go up against   
your brother next?" He grinned as he walked with Goten. "How about   
this. I'll make it up to you. We'll eat out tonight, my treat." Goten   
looked at his dad for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"Hai! Can Trunks come too?" Gokou nodded. As Goten went to   
find his friend, Goku frowned.  
  
"Hope I win this thing. Otherwise I'll have to borrow some   
money from Chi-chi," he said quietly to himself.  
  
  
14 and Gohan stood across from eachother. Gohan listened as   
the fight beginning was announced. With no warning at all, a blast of   
some sort of energy raced towards him. He brought his arms out in   
front to block but the blast still did considerable damage. He looked   
up in shock at the girl.  
  
"You are Son Gokou's son. I will not take it as easy on you   
as I did the other two I have fought, unless you choose to forfeit the   
game." 14's voice was calm as she stared into Gohan's eyes.  
  
Gohan looked to the side towards where the others were   
watching. Videl caught his eye. She looked concerned. That only made   
Gohan more determined. He looked back towards 14 and smiled.  
  
"You aren't going to win that easily," he said. She sighed.  
  
"I really didn't expect I would."   
  
  
Mamoru had walked away from the room Shinobu and Selene were   
in once he felt things were stabilized. He was tempted to offer his   
survives, but they had more then enough qualified doctors. Now he   
stood near the front of the participant area, watching the fight,   
wondering how long it would be before he was ushered back to the   
stands by security.  
  
The two in combat at the moment were, for the most part,   
invisible to those in the stands. Mamoru was able to watch every   
movement though, his eyes widening as he saw their speed. He knew it   
could not be natural, or at least not human. He winced as he heard a   
crack sound out through the air.  
  
Gohan stopped suddenly, holding his hand tenderly. He started   
to shake it slightly but his eyes widened in pain and he immediately   
stopped the effort. He looked over at 14 who had gently landed on the   
square surface and looked across to him. She raised an eyebrow, then,   
bringing her hand to her shoulder, she smiled.  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to use that hand for a while," Mamoru   
heard her say to Gohan. "From the sound of it, you've broken quite a   
few bones. If it makes you feel any better, I think you messed up some   
of the circuitry in my shoulder. I can already tell I don't have full   
control anymore." Mamoru frowned, then for the first time, really   
noticed the mechanical arm she had. "You have made it slightly more   
difficult for me in the next round, but that is all. If you wish to   
continue..."   
  
"Well, it is only a game," Gohan said hesitantly to himself.  
  
"Very true. And remember, you've lost the use of a hand. Go   
eat a senziu. If you want a rematch later, I'd be glad to join you."   
14 crossed her arms in front of her, watching Gohan. He suddenly   
smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hai. Sounds good." He walked off the square, waving with his   
other hand. Mamoru watched as he passed one of the other participants.   
"Dad, she's all yours." He walked to the side of the room calmly and,   
sitting down on a bench, grit his teeth and held his hand. Mamoru   
heard him mutter to himself. "Damn! That girl has a hard shoulder."   
Mamoru chuckled and shook his head, walking over to Gohan.  
  
"You better have that checked out. Otherwise you may not have   
full use of your hand if it heals wrong." Gohan smiled at the stranger   
and shook his head.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need to get ahold of something first."   
Videl walked up to the two and sat down next to Gohan. She handed him   
a small bean that he promptly ate, then frowned at him.  
  
"Why did you give up so easily! I know you could have beat her   
if you wanted to," she whispered menacingly at him. Gohan shrugged and   
smiled nervously.  
  
"It's just a game, and besides. I think she has some kind of   
purpose for being here. I didn't want to get into it if it didn't   
involve me." He looked to Mamoru for help when his words didn't seem   
to calm the mad Videl any, but Mamoru just shrugged slightly and   
backed away.  
  
"Just a game. You know what that woman would do to my dad if   
she wins?" Gohan winced, then smiling nervously, tried to back away.  
  
"Aw, he'll be alright. I don't think she's here to fight him,   
Videl. She'll probably go easy on him." Videl stared at him, her arms   
crossed in front of her.  
  
"You better hope you're right, Gohan. Dad's enough of a   
handful as he is."  
  
Gohan looked out the doorways to the square as 14 and Goku   
stood, waiting for the final round. He crossed his fingers as he   
watched them.  
  
  
14 frowned. She had used some of her ki in that last fight,   
and she was nervous now. The last thing she needed was another   
hallucination. She didn't think she had used that much though, so felt   
it was safe to go on. What she did fear was the result of this fight.   
But to continue was the only way she would reach her goal, and she   
would not let a few dreams deter her.  
  
Gokou smiled warmly to 14 as the fight's start was announced.   
The gesture was not returned, but he didn't mind. He had seen her   
fight and was ready for the challenge. Within moments, the two were   
locked in combat.  
  
14 blocked Gokou's fist as he tried to hit her, and then   
brought her own arm around. Less then an inch away, Gokou managed to   
stop the elbow from smashing into his face. For several minutes, the   
combat continued on like this. Both made no progress, but neither did   
they cause the other any harm.  
  
Suddenly, a small and powerful ki blast hit Gokou in the leg.   
He looked up, startled, at 14. He had not paid much attention during   
the fight between Gohan and 14, so did not know she was able to use   
her ki in such a way. In fact, even if he had paid attention, he would   
not have been prepared for the blast. 14 backed away a step or two,   
watching Gokou's reaction. The blast had not caused much harm, but she   
still wanted to see what he thought. She was not disappointed.  
  
Given the thought that he would not be able to win if the   
current conditions continued, Gokou smiled faintly. From the small   
blast, he had gotten a hint of her power, and he wanted to fully test   
it. He felt confident that she would be able to hold her own against a   
more difficult opponent.  
  
14 gasped quietly as Gokou's ki suddenly grew immensely. The   
now super sayajin took a step closer to the android. The breeze formed   
from the increased power blew her hair away from her eyes and¸ without   
her knowledge, blew the sleeve over her right arm up as well.  
  
Though Gokou did not notice anything, 18 smiled faintly on the   
sidelines. Her suspicions had been proven correct. She could clearly   
see the Red Ribbon Army logo on 14's robotic arm. There was no way she   
would miss this fight now!  
  
  
Mamoru had yet to be discovered and returned to the stadium,   
and he was enjoying his closer view of the competition. He was very   
interested in the fighters, especially the man that had made it to the   
final level. He knew he recognized him from somewhere, but he was not   
sure where. While he racked his mind for where he know him, he watched   
the fight continue with growing interest.  
  
  
Gokou and 14 were now locked in a fight that had made the   
beginning look like they had been taking it easy. The square at their   
feet was, in several places, blackened from the attacks thrown at the   
other that had missed. As well, clothes were burned at the edges, and   
were becoming more and more worn. Some in the front rows of the stands   
were beginning to back away, for fear that one of the attacks might   
reach them. The announcer was standing to the side, grinning as he   
watched. He knew he would probably never see as many terrific fights   
as he had seen today again in his life.  
  
(AN: For those of you who don't know DBZ all the way through,   
this guy has been the announcer since DB. He loved it when he saw   
Gokou again in DBZ, because he felt all the fights had been dull since   
him.)  
  
The two competitors had yet to slip up enough to give the   
other the upperhand. Despite this, it seemed as if 14 was starting to   
gain footing. The two had taken to the sky minutes ago, and it looked   
as if she was managing to back Gokou up to where, if he fell, he would   
be disqualified.  
  
14 was taken by surprise by a particularly powerful attack   
from Gokou, and without thinking, blocked it with her ki. She moved   
forward slightly once she was no longer in danger, grinning. Gokou had   
expected her to at least be slightly damaged. He immediately moved to   
try and take advantage of whatever surprise there still was from his   
last attack, though it seemed as if she was completely alert.  
  
  
A full moon. Clouds drifted in front of it. It slowly faded   
into the Earth, as if it were in the moon's place instead. She looked   
around, or at least she felt as if she did. A grand castle, people   
walking through doorways and arches. She started walking forward.   
Guards, or at least that's what she thought they were, bowed as she   
passed by. The scene faded again, like the moon had, to be replaced   
with ruins. The castle was destroyed, and seemed as if it had been for   
millennia. She turned around, as if searching for other people. Four   
other girls stood there, looking around as well. She started walking   
towards them, noticing more details as she approached. Right before   
she reached them, the vision faded.  
  
  
She could once again see what was in front of her. Gokou was   
only a foot or so away, watching in confusion. She frowned, noticing   
what had happened with a faint sense of pain from her face. It was too   
risky to continue at this point, but she did not want to just give up.   
She felt something wet on her cheek. She brought her hand up and   
bringing it back down, she saw blood on her fingers. She smiled   
faintly. She did not want to loose because of those hallucinations she   
had, but it was too dangerous to continue when she might slip back any   
minute. The blood had given her an excuse.  
  
"Well Gokou. You have drawn first blood. My only purpose here   
was to see if I had been informed correctly by Gero, and it seems as   
if I have." She nodded slightly. "I forfeit." She floated to the   
square surface slowly and then started to walk back to the participant   
area.  
  
  
  
Rei watched in shock from her seat as 14 fell to the ground,   
steps away from the square edge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Just like to say that the following animes to not   
belong to me.  
Sailor Moon  
DragonBall Z  
Ranma 1/2   
Urusei Yatsura.  
Did any of you notice when Shinobu mentioned the friend with a similar   
hair color to Android 14? That's Lum! When my sister drew a character   
sketch of 14 for me, she made that very clear, that Lum and 14 have   
the same hair color. As for from Ranma 1/2, I only really used Akane's   
name, but I felt I better mention it, just to be safe.  
~Jade  
moon_archer82@lunap.com   



	4. Changes

Chapter 4: Changes  
  
  
"What do you mean, she's an android?!" Gokou asked loudly.   
His voice could be heard around the participant area as people carried   
out their private conversations. 18 rolled her eyes slightly and   
explained herself.  
  
"She is a strange one, I admit. I had no knowledge that Gero   
ever attempted to mix his subject's ki with the eternal power source.   
And I suspect that the reason he never made others with such a mix is   
because she had problems whenever she used the two, as we've just   
seen. But she clearly bares the Red Ribbon Amy logo on her arm, and   
only when she fought you and Gohan did she use her ki at all. I   
suspect it boosts her normal power level." She spoke quietly, drawing   
as little attention her herself and Gokou among the others as   
possible.  
  
"I knew there was something strange about her," Gohan stated   
as he walked up to join the android and his father. "You know, I bet   
that was her purpose today. To go up against you," he said to Gokou.   
"That is what the androids were created for, right 18?" 18 nodded in   
response.  
  
  
He had not expected her to pass out when she did, let alone   
pass out at all. He had watched the fight from the stands, not wanting   
to reveal to his sister or the others that he was there, but when he   
saw his companion fall to the ground moments after she forfeited, he   
decided that it wouldn't be so awful if they knew he was around.   
Something was not right, and he intended on finding out what it was.  
  
When 17 came to the security guards that were posted outside   
the participant area to keep the media and fans out, he did not bother   
with explaining his presence. He ignored the guards and walked past   
them. When they tried to stop him, a soft blow to their heads knocked   
them out, and he continued.  
  
He found the medical room quickly enough. He saw in one of the   
beds the girl he watched 14 fight just a short time ago. Most of the   
medical personal were busy working on her. Frowning, he noticed that   
there were but two people concerned with 14's condition, and if it   
weren't for the fact that her health was probably beyond the   
experience of most of the doctors there, he would have been upset.   
Instead, he walked over to her and picked her up, despite the   
objections of the medical staff, and headed for the door.  
  
  
18 looked up, startled, at the two who entered the main room   
behind the tournament square. She had not expected to see another   
android that day, let alone her brother as well. It was even more   
outrageous to see him carrying the stranger! As every set of eyes in   
the room traveled to the two, he walked to a bench and set her down,   
then made his way to her.  
  
"I don't trust the doctors in this place to see to her, and   
you know why. Do you have any idea why she passed out like that?" He   
smiled faintly as he saw 18 nod.  
  
"I believe it was an effect of using both her android power as   
well as her ki, though I could be wrong."  
  
"It is good enough. Other then the fact that she will not wake   
up, she seems alright." He looked back over at 14. "I found her a few   
months ago. Seems there was another lab that we never knew about. She   
was the only living thing left in the place. She wanted a chance to   
see if what she was told about Gokou was true, so we headed this way."  
  
He seemed ready to say more when he was distracted by the   
sudden arrival of some of the medical personal along with more guards.   
18 managed to stop the guards from taking her brother away, but he   
knew it would not be long before they discovered the two at the gate   
and they would try to take him again.  
  
It took a lot more work to convince them to leave 14 there.   
The doctors wanted to bring her back for testing, to make sure she   
wasn't sick. 18 again had to speak up, claiming that 14 was her sister   
and that she was perfectly fine.  
  
"She was up late last night, nervous about the tournament.   
She'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on her." The doctors still looked   
doubtful when Mamoru stepped up.  
  
"I'm a doctor at Tokyo General. I'll make sure she's alright.   
I believe your other patient is in more serious condition though, and   
it would make more sense if you went to help her."  
  
The doctors were hesitant, but they finally left the small   
group alone. By now, the rest of the Z Fighters were joining them,   
and Mamoru backed away.  
  
He went to check up on 14 to find her opening her eyes and   
sitting up. She looked around the room for a moment, and then frowned.   
She spotted Mamoru and her look changed from simple displeasure to   
confusion.  
  
"I see three of him," she muttered to herself. "Strange." She   
continued to look at Mamoru for a moment, then turned as she saw the   
majority of the people in the room watching her. "I'm fine, okay?" she   
said, her voice showing her annoyance.   
  
  
Naomi sat at her computer in her room, typing. Music played   
loudly from the stereo behind her, and she hummed along as the   
clicking of the keyboard added to the noise. It was like this that she   
was caught unawares by her visitor.  
  
"Hello Wolf," the woman said quietly from directly behind   
Naomi's chair. Naomi spun around quickly, startled. "Its nice to see   
you've settled down here. And so cozy with Jadeite too. It's a pity he   
chose to go out with that priestess today though." Naomi frowned,   
watching the woman as she walked over to the bed. She had long, icy   
blue hair and a face that belonged to someone far more innocent. Her   
dress was almost the same shade as her hair, and reached to her ankles.   
  
"What do you want? You left us alone for so many years, and   
suddenly you decide to pop in and check up on us? Either leave us   
alone or allow us back, alright?" Naomi turned back to her computer   
and tried to concentrate on her story again, but the distraction was   
too much. The other woman remained quiet for a few minutes longer,   
watching Naomi fidget in her chair, then chuckled.  
  
"If you must know, I ~am~ here to bring you back. The rebirth   
was years ago, and her powers have now awoken, but she does not yet   
remember. This is the time to do our work. And despite the fact that   
you are still unaware of the senshi's identities, you have knowledge   
of this realm that will help us greatly." She stood up, continuing to   
watch Naomi's face for any sign that her words were doing any good.   
"Jadeite will join us again, and then you will have no obstructions."   
The room was silent for several minutes other then the music that   
continued to flow from the stereo speakers. At last, Naomi stood up,   
looked at the woman, and nodded.  
  
  
Mamoru sped down the streets, laughing as he watched Selene   
try and keep her hair under control on the passenger side of the   
convertible. She shot him a dirty look, finally settling for the   
loose ponytail she managed with an old hair tie she found at the   
bottom of her purse.  
  
"Why do you keep this car, Mamoru? You have the money, you   
could buy a new car. Anyways, it must be FAR more expensive to keep   
gas in this thing then it would to just get a charge station at home."   
He sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know why I keep it, Selene."  
  
"I don't see why just liking a car is good enough reason to   
keep it. This thing is an antique! I'm sure it's been around since our   
great-grandparents were our age!" Tobias laughed as he heard her   
complain.  
  
"It's not THAT bad. My father had a car like this, and it was   
new when he bought it." He smiled, remembering the green convertible   
he had bought a few years after being awoken. Rei nodded slightly.  
  
"Yah, I remember that car," she said. "From when I was really   
young," she added quickly. "This car can't be too much older. Besides,   
look at that thing." Rei pointed to an old van. "I think they pretty   
much stopped making those in the 1980's, and it's still on the road."  
  
"Fine. Gang up on me. Its obvious I'm the only one who sees   
this car as more of an annoyance then a treasure." Selene sighed, sat   
back in her seat, and watched as her boyfriend wove between the other   
cars on the road.   
  
Before long, they reached a tall apartment building. Mamoru   
pulled to the side of the road and kissed Selene briefly on the cheek.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, alright?" She nodded in response as   
she opened the door and stepped out. As she walked up to the doors to   
the building, Mamoru pulled back into traffic. Rei climbed over the   
seat as he gained speed and sat down in the recently vacated spot.  
  
"I don't understand why you are dragging it on," Rei said   
over the sound of the wind. "I saw how you two avoided eye contact   
with eachother all day. And unless I'm really getting in bad shape,   
I could sense the tension between you two. Did you have another fight   
recently?" She sighed as she saw her friend nod. Tobias leaned forward   
between the seats.  
  
"Maybe I haven't known you as long as Rei has, Mamoru, but I   
do hope you consider me as a friend," Tobias said calmly.  
  
"You shouldn't even have to ask. You know we are." Mamoru   
smiled slightly as he responded.  
  
"Then I hope you won't get mad at me when I say that I think   
you aren't being fair, to Selene or yourself. You need to end it.   
Things aren't going to get any better, no matter how much you continue   
to try." Mamoru nodded again, sighing.  
  
"I know. While we were walking back after the tournament, we   
agreed that we needed to talk. I think she wants to break up also."   
Tobias and Rei smiled faintly, not wanting to seem happy, but hoping   
that perhaps Mamoru would find someone that fit with him more.   
Whatever they had all been thinking at the moment fled in Mamoru's   
next words.  
  
"Oh shit." Tobias and Rei turned to see what had caused the   
horrified look on Mamoru's face, and found that they had the same   
reaction. The road ahead was crammed in a traffic jam. That alone was   
enough to cause annoyance, but the reason for the traffic jam was much   
worse.  
  
Less then a block ahead stood a tall, wolf-like humanoid.   
Several cars around it had crashed into eachother in their effort to   
avoid hitting the monster. Traffic had stopped, and people were   
starting to leave their cars in the middle of the road and run in the   
opposite direction. Rei stood up in the car, trying to get a better   
view of what was happening. As she sat back down, she was pale.  
  
"That thing isn't just taking energy, that's for sure." She   
looked over at Mamoru, frowning. It seemed as if the two had   
completely forgotten that Tobias was in the car with them. "Maybe we   
should do something."   
  
"Jadeite!" The three looked over from where the call came   
from; Mamoru and Rei because they heard the name of their first enemy,   
and Tobias because it was his name that had been called. Naomi (or   
now, more accurately, Wolf) was running towards the car. "Jadeite,   
they didn't forget us. Look, I've gotten all of my power back!" She   
looked towards the creature that had been slowly making its way over   
the cars, attacking people the entire time. The monster looked up   
suddenly, making eye contact with Wolf, and then vanished, appearing   
again beside her. She grinned. Tobias frowned and, seeing Mamoru and   
Rei out of the corner of his eyes, sighed.  
  
"Naomi, what has happened?" She frowned when she heard her   
human name and shook her head.  
  
"It is no longer Naomi. I am Wolf again. The rebirth has   
occurred. Finally!" She shouted the last word to the air. "Come on,   
'brother.' At last, we can do more then live like humans." Rei was   
slowly leaving the car, trying to avoid drawing attention to herself.   
She snuck to the side of the car and, spotting the van she had pointed   
out earlier, made her way to it. The wolf creature noticed her escape,   
but as his master seemed unconcerned about the two who had been in the   
car, he did not bother to move from his place.  
  
"Naomi..." Tobias started.  
  
"Wolf! My name is Wolf. Not Naomi.  
  
"Wolf, what happened? You remember how they left us for so   
long. Why would you go back to them?" Tobias asked quietly, trying to   
convince the girl he actually saw as his little sister to turn her   
back on the power she had regained. She frowned.  
  
"You don't know how much I missed this, Jadeite. I didn't even   
know until I had it back. Please, I want you to be with me, to help   
me."   
  
"Aku Ryo Tai San!" A stream of energy hit the wolf-creature.   
With a tortured scream, he vanished from where he stood. Wolf took her   
eyes away from Tobias just in time to see Sailor Mars take a step   
closer. The click of her high heals as they hit the pavement was the   
only sound until Mars opened her mouth again. "Burning Mandala!"   
  
Wolf knew that the attack was too close for her to jump aside,   
so braced herself for the blow, closing her eyes. When she heard a man   
scream, and never felt the attack, she opened her eyes again, only to   
see Tobias fall to the ground.  
  
"Jadeite!" She fell to the ground beside the former Negaverse   
general, trying to make him comfortable while she made sure he was   
alright. Once she was sure he was still alive, she set him down   
carefully and stood up, looking at Mars. If it weren't for the look of   
shock that covered the senshi's face, Wolf would have attacked Mars   
right off. Before anything could be done though, Tobias managed to   
pull Wolf's attention back.  
  
"Leave her," he said quietly. "There will be another time."   
Wolf looked down at him and smiled weakly. Kneeling, she placed her   
hand on Tobias's shoulder. She sent one last glare towards the senshi   
and the two vanished.  
  
"What just happened?" Mars asked quietly, shaken, as she   
walked back to the convertible. Mamoru only shook his head.  
  
  
Three men walked down the street, relaxing after moving into   
their apartment.  
  
"It sure has changed," the shortest one said, looking around.  
  
"That's not a big surprise. Everything changes." The tallest   
one sighed. "Now though, we have to see if they are still around. And   
if they aren't, we're going to have some trouble."  
  
"We'll manage. But it won't hurt to look for them," the third   
said. "It took all of us last time to win, and I have a feeling that   
wasn't the full power of Chaos either."  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Alright, this chapter was a bit shorter then my previous   
chapters, but not by that much. I'm happy with how it turned out at   
least.   
"Aku Ryo Tai San" is a Japanese phrase used to banish demons.   
Rei uses it a lot, both has herself and Sailor Mars, so I thought it   
would be a nice little addition. I wanted to use something other then   
her normal attacks and (sigh) I still haven't figured out what attacks   
came along with those new transformation pens Pluto gave them in   
Chapter 1. Any ideas people? I was thinking about using their Greek   
counterparts (Mars=Aries, Jupiter=Zeus and so on), but I couldn't come   
up with anything beyond that.  
Well, until next chapter!  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  
  



	5. Finding the Princess

Chapter 5: Finding the Princess  
  
  
Setsuna smiled faintly to herself as she walked down the   
street. She had almost missed it. It was so faint, like the flame of   
a match miles away, but she caught it out of the corner of her eye.   
The power had awoken again, and that could only mean the princess was   
alive. Setsuna was tempted to let her live in peace until problems   
demanded her return, but those problems were already there and would   
have to be dealt with quickly.  
  
She walked through the automatic doors at Tokyo General   
Hospital and walked up to the reception desk. Asking where she could   
find Dr. Mizuno, Setsuna was directed to a large office on the first   
floor. The time senshi knocked on the door lightly and was invited in   
almost immediately.  
  
"Hello Ami," Setsuna said to the turned back at a desk. The   
blue haired doctor turned around quickly, and when she saw who her   
visitor was, she smiled.  
  
"Setsuna! It's been years. How have you been?" Ami started   
off, turning from her cluttered desk. The time senshi smiled and sat   
down, preparing herself for a long conversation.  
  
  
Gokou walked outside his home to the small group of people   
sitting and standing in the yard. He saw Vegita standing off to the   
side, as well as 14 and 17. He rolled his eyes, sighing. 'Don't tell   
me we're going to have two more like him,' he thought. He listened to   
what Bulma was saying as he sat down next to his wife.  
  
"I don't think you SHOULD have a rematch, Gohan. I understand   
why you might want to, but fighting someone of your level could cause   
her to have more problems."  
  
"Let them be, woman. If they want to have the stupid rematch,   
I'm not going to stop them," Vegita said from where he stood.   
"Besides, it might be interesting. I want to see how she holds up   
against the brat when he's at full strength."  
  
"Perhaps YOU would like to fight her, Vegita. Who knows, maybe   
you'll actually do better then you did all those years ago." A faint   
grin crossed 18's face as she reminded the seyijn prince about the   
defeat he and the others met when they fought her and her brother   
before Cell ever came into the equation. "I have to agree with Bulma   
though. I don't want you to fight unnecessarily until whatever caused   
you to pass out is fixed," she said, looking at 14. The new android   
frowned.  
  
"Technically, I am older then you, yet you are treating me   
like a child that needs to be told what to do. It is perfectly safe   
for me to fight as long as I don't mix my power sources. And I expect   
the only people I could fight that would make such a cross beneficial   
are in this group here. So as long as one of you don't wish me dead, I   
see no problem with fighting or training."  
  
"I would still like it if you would allow me to run some   
tests," Bulma told 14. When the android nodded, she smiled. "Good. We   
can start any time. You and 17 can stay at Capsule Corps while I run   
the tests. And then I'll see what we can do."  
  
  
"I don't see why we have to drive out here to the middle of   
nowhere. We should be in the city, tracking down whoever that was who   
took Tobias!" Rei nearly shouted. Mako sighed, thinking about how much   
she wished she had a roll of ducktape at that moment. Rei had been   
difficult ever since the day of the martial arts tournament. It was   
clear they had a new enemy, after all this time, and it was good that   
she was so enthusiastic about going after whoever it was. But when it   
started interfering with their sleep habits to the point of causing   
Mako to fall asleep over a lit stove, they knew they had to tone it   
down some. She still had a bandage over the small but painful burn on   
her hand.  
  
"Setsuna told us that there was someone we should investigate   
that was out here. That she has something to do with what happened,"   
Ami replied calmly. Out of the entire group, she was the one who was   
able to remain calm during even the worst situations. Mako suspected   
it had something to do with all those years working in a hospital.   
Even Mina had been getting short tempered lately, and she was normally   
as calm as Ami.  
  
"You didn't tell us much before. Do you know where we are   
going? Or even what this person looks like?" Mina asked the driver.   
Ami looked over for a moment and then back to the road.  
  
"I didn't tell you much because I'm afraid I don't know much.   
All Setsuna said to do was to drive out in this direction until it   
feels right."  
  
"We could be looking for that bitch, not taking a pleasure   
drive in the country! She kidnapped Tobias and I'm going to make sure   
she pays." Mako rolled her eyes as she listened to Rei's ranting.   
  
"Rei, shut up! If Setsuna says we should go this way, then I   
agree. Anyways, haven't you even wondered yet why he stopped your   
attack from hitting her?" It was clear Mina was beginning to get a   
headache. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, trying to relax.   
Mako leaned forward and started rubbing Mina's forehead lightly. The   
blond leaned back into her seat and smiled, her eyes still closed.   
"Arigito Mako-chan."  
  
"Rei, we'll find what Setsuna wanted us to find, and then   
we'll return to the search. Think of this as a day off though. You   
have been working harder then any of us. How about you rest your eyes   
for a short time," Ami said softly. There was no reply from the   
priestess. Looking in the rearview mirror briefly, Ami smiled.   
Somewhere between her last outburst and that moment, Rei had decided   
to get that rest. She was already fast asleep. 'She must have been   
really tired,' Ami thought as she continued down the dirt road.  
  
The car was silent for over an hour. Mina fell asleep next   
under Mako's administrations. Mako and Ami decided to let the two   
sleep and did not talk. Mako was beginning to relax when she felt as   
if there was suddenly a slight pull from her brain.  
  
"Ami?" she asked quietly. Leaning forward, she saw the   
confused look on her friend's face. "You felt that too, didn't you?"  
  
"I guess that's what we're looking for. Time to see who we've   
been guided to." Ami continued on for several minutes when the road   
branched. Without even having to think about it, she automatically   
turned onto the left branch.  
  
Several miles later, they saw a small house in the distance.   
People were standing around outside and seemed to be talking. Ami   
stopped the car and pulled it off the road, parking on the edge of   
the forest. She and Mako got out of the car and looked at the people   
in the distance.  
  
"It's one of them. But what should we do? I mean, I don't   
think they would like it much if we drove up there and said something   
like 'Hello, the guardian of time told us we could find someone here.   
We're not sure who this someone is, though we are pretty sure they   
have something to do with a wolf yoma that kidnapped a friend of ours   
downtown the other day.' I mean, they would think we are nuts!" Mako   
sighed and leaned against the car.  
  
"You are right. Besides, today people no longer fear those   
kinds of threats. They are things their grandparents feared. Most who   
have heard of the attack from the yoma Mars killed do not believe it   
was what it was. At the hospital the day after, most of my colleges   
believed it had a similar background to Cell. We are history, Mako,"   
Ami said quietly. Neither of the two spoke for several minutes,   
thinking. Finally, Makato started walking down the road.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Ami called after her friend, running   
to catch up.  
  
"I'm going to find out what's going on. Maybe whoever this is   
knows something we don't."  
  
"We shouldn't leave Minako and Rei alone in the car."  
  
"They will be fine. When they wake up, they will be able to   
tell where we went," Mako replied. "Besides, those two were so tired,   
they may not wake up until we get back to the city."  
  
  
Vegita was the first to see the two women walking down the   
road. Turning his head, he watched them make their way to the small   
group. 'Their car must have died,' he thought absently. Following   
Vegita's gaze, 18 noticed the two women next. Within moments, everyone   
knew strangers were approaching. Most of them went back to their   
conversation, leaving the observation of the women to the more silent   
of the group. Vegita, 17, and 14. Gokou though was the first to greet   
the visitors.  
  
"Hello there! Need some help?" he called out as they neared   
the group. The blue haired one smiled faintly and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, in fact. We are looking for someone. We were told we   
could find them here." Her eyes met Gokou's, though Vegita could tell   
she was scanning the rest of the party. The other woman was more   
obvious with her search, turning her head to look at each of the   
people directly. She leaned over to whisper to her friend briefly.   
Vegita listened in from where he stood.  
  
"The one with the robotic arm. She reminds me of the girl   
Mamoru spoke of from the tournament. And the pull is coming from her."   
The first one nodded slightly as she looked over at 14.  
  
"May we speak with you?" the first woman asked 14. The android   
looked at the two strangers for a moment before nodding briefly.   
Exchanging a look with 17, she then walked over to join them. Vegita   
raised an eyebrow as he watched them walk further away for privacy.   
Shrugging, he turned back to the rest of the group and listened to the   
confused conversation among them.  
  
  
Ami took out the small computer she used as Mercury. Despite   
the immense advances in technology in the past many years, the   
computer was still superior to any Earth-made computer. She held it   
out in front of the android for a few moments and looked at the   
results that displayed themselves on the screen. She could see the   
impatience on her friend and the stranger's faces, but as she read the   
screen, she knew she had to rescan the girl. She smiled softly, in   
apology.  
  
"I'm sorry. Seems something is wrong with my computer." She   
turned to Mako. "Explain some of what's going on while I try this   
again, will you Mako-chan?" Mako looked at Ami for a moment, as if   
unsure what to do. After a moment or two, she finally decided to just   
say what came to her mind.  
  
"My name is Makato. This is Ami. We were told by a friend of   
ours that there was someone out here that, well, um, could help us   
find a person we know who has been kidnapped. And we have a feeling   
that person is you." Mako spoke hesitantly.   
  
"I don't know how I could be any help. Or why you were   
directed to me." Her arms were crossed casually over her chest. The   
contrast between the cold metal of her right arm and the warm flesh of   
her left was almost frightening. Ami noticed this as she looked back   
at the android. She knew the person in front of her was an android   
now, but she knew more. She knew how the android was powered, and that   
there was a flaw in the programming that had caused a power down days   
earlier. She also knew why she and Mako had been drawn to her.  
  
  
18 watched the trio speak with eachother, but she was too far   
away to be able to hear what they were saying. And judging by the   
shocked look on the blue haired one's face, she thought that the   
conversation was probably very interesting. Shrugging, she turned and   
walked into the Son's house. Some of the group remained outside. Goten   
and Trunks had run of with their fathers and Gohan to train. 17 kept   
his eyes on the three women and had not said a thing since they walked   
off.  
  
"Looks like your brother has fallen for her," a voice said   
behind 18. She turned around and came face to face with Gokou's wife,   
Chi-chi. She had a smile on her face as she turned and looked out the   
window at 17. "I don't think that protectiveness is only because he   
feels responsible for her. Why, you two are androids and you can take   
care of yourself perfectly well. Gokou told me what he did at the   
tournament." She chuckled.   
  
18 looked out the window and watched her brother for a short   
time. After a moment, she grinned slightly. "I did not notice it until   
now, but it looks like you may be right." Chi-chi nodded as she turned   
towards the kitchen, leaving 18 to her thoughts.  
  
  
Two people walked down the dirt road. They seemed to be out on   
a walk to enjoy the warm day. Their conversation was the exact   
opposite.  
  
"The senshi have found her ahead of time. This might make   
things more difficult," the man said. He had sandy blond hair that had   
fallen over his eyes. Those eyes had, just days before, been light and   
cheerful. Now they were dark with the power he held. His companion, a   
short red head, nodded.  
  
"But you saw who she is. I highly doubt that we have anything   
to worry about." She smiled coldly. "Besides, I doubt she is very   
interested in running around in short skirts and bows now." Jadeite   
laughed and nodded slightly.  
  
"Whoever designed those fukus obviously wasn't thinking about   
decency or practicality at the time. Not that I'm objecting." He   
smiled to himself, his mind imagining a particular Shinto priestess in   
a red sailor fuku. He was dragged out of his daydream a moment later   
with a sharp stab to his side. He looked to his side, noticing Wolf's   
eyes stuck on something in the distance. Turning his head, he noticed   
what she was looking at. A small car was parked on the side of the   
road nearby. A blond woman was stepping out of the car and was looking   
away from Jadeite and Wolf. Even farther in the distance stood three   
people. From where they stood, all Jadeite could really tell about   
them was their hair color. A brunette, another with blue hair, and   
their target, a young woman with short hair the same color as Sailor   
Neptune's.  
  
As they watched, the woman with the sea green hair walked away   
from the other two women and joined a dark haired man closer to the   
house. The other two watched her for a few moments longer before   
turning and walking towards the car slowly. Jadeite turned to his   
companion.  
  
"I don't think we can approach her as planned any longer."  
  
"If we do not, then the senshi could convince her to join   
them. They have already made the first move. If we do not counteract   
it, they will surely win," Wolf said quietly. She turned her head back   
to the house. Jadeite turned his head in that direction a moment later   
when he saw the frown on her face.   
  
"She is gone." Jadeite sighed. "Probably went inside."  
  
"Or came to see who else the day had brought," a woman's voice   
said behind them. When they turned, Android 14 had her eyes locked on   
Jadeite and Wolf, an angry snarl on her face. To her side stood 17.   
His expression was no more welcome then 14's, despite the fact that he   
wore a half grin.  
  
No words were spoken for several minutes between the four.   
Then, slowly, 14's eyes began to look confused more then angry that   
they had been talking about her.  
  
"Jadeite?" she said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys. Finals are going   
on right now, and I just took the SAT this morning. With papers,   
studying, and everything else, I just haven't gotten a chance to   
write! Now that summer is almost here though, and I don't have a job,   
I can write more!  
Still digging for new senshi attacks. Send me suggestions!  
Love ya all, my darling readers.   
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	6. 14 is Gone

Chapter 6: 14 is Gone  
  
  
17 frowned slightly as he looked at his companion. She seemed   
to recognize the man in front of them. For some reason, he found the   
idea disturbing. He said nothing though, simply watched.  
  
"Your name is Jadeite, correct?" 14 asked, sounding surer of   
herself. The man she was speaking to looked stunned. 17 could tell he   
had not expected something like this to happen, because he felt the   
exact same way.  
  
  
Mamoru walked towards the elevator from his parking spot in   
the underground parking garage. He and Serene had broken up the night   
before, and though he felt as if he should be at least slightly upset,   
he instead found himself feeling as if he could float on air, he was   
so free. He no longer felt any resentment for being trapped in a   
relationship he knew to be wrong, and a giant burden had been lifted   
off his shoulders.  
  
He pushed the elevator button to go up. While he was waiting,   
he found himself joined by another man. He looked at the newcomer from   
the corner of his eye. Looking back towards the elevator door, he   
found himself swearing that he had seen the man before.   
  
Once the elevator door had closed them off from the garage,   
the man turned his head towards him.  
  
"It's been a long time, Mamoru. It looks like you have done   
well." Mamoru now had a better look at the man. He had long black hair   
tied back in a ponytail. He was shorter then Mamoru, but not by much.   
Trying to think of where he knew the man, Mamoru raked his mind for   
old memories. A sudden flash of a woman in a skimpy leather senshi   
uniform came to mind. He chuckled, and then looked back at his   
companion.  
  
"Fighter. It has been a long time. I never thought I'd see you   
again."  
  
"Nor I you. I do wish that this visit were for fun though."  
  
"I suspect it has something to do with our new enemy. Am I   
right?" Mamoru asked, looking up as if he could see his floor   
approaching through the ceiling.   
  
"I believe so. Has Ami been able to identify the energy   
patterns of this one yet?"  
  
"Afraid not. Rei has kept them all looking for her boyfriend   
who was taken in the only attack, and Ami hasn't gotten a thorough   
scan of where the attack took place yet."  
  
"Well I was hoping I could gain some information from you   
about it, but it seems you know less then we do. I trust you remember   
Galaxica." Mamoru gave no response other then the nodding of his head.   
"When we defeated her, Chaos was dispelled from her body. I believe   
that it has only taken on a more pure form. We were able to trace the   
energy back to Earth."  
  
"If we are truly dealing with Chaos again, why have we only   
had one attack? What is it waiting for?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Taiki believes it has something to do with   
another power on Earth here. It seems to be almost equal in strength,   
but there is no sign if it is joined with Chaos or against it."  
  
Mamoru nodded as the doors opened onto the fifth floor of the   
hospital. He stepped out. When Seiya remained in the elevator, he   
turned back and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll see you around Mamoru. Say hi to the girls for me." The   
doors shut before Mamoru could respond. Shrugging, he turned and went   
to work.  
  
  
Piccolo sat calmly a mile or so away from the Son household,   
his eyes closed. All was silent except for the birds and the wind. He   
smiled faintly.  
  
"Hello Setsuna," he said, never moving his head to face his   
visitor.  
  
"You always manage to do that Kami. And I have yet to figure   
out how." She smiled as she stood beside her old friend.  
  
"And I have yet to convince you that there is no trick   
involved." He raised his eyes to look at the sailor senshi of time.   
"And the reason for your visit today?" He stood up, the green Namekian   
even towering over the tall Pluto.  
  
"The newcomer among the Z Fighters, the new android, she is   
needed by my friends." Pluto turned to face the distant house and   
those within and around it.  
  
"She is only an android. A machine. Why is she needed?"  
  
"She is one..." Pluto's eyes suddenly widened in shock.   
"Shimatta. They cannot." She turned to Piccolo. "We must hurry. We   
must stop them!" Piccolo looked in the direction of the Son house and   
frowned.   
  
  
"Rei! Wake up, Rei." Ami was leaning through the open door,   
trying to get some kind of response from the Shinto priestess, but she   
remained fast asleep. Finally giving up, Ami stood up outside of the   
car and shook her head at Minako. "Its no use."  
  
Makoto was already walking slowly towards the four farther   
down the road, despite orders by Minako to wait for them. When Ami   
read the information on her computer about the other two, she had   
alerted the others immediately. There were traces of energy similar to   
that of their last enemy, and it only made it worse that she could see   
it was Tobias and his little sister. "Or Jadeite and Wolf, whoever   
that is," she said quietly to herself, remembering the name Mamoru and   
Rei had repeated after the attack in downtown Tokyo. Mina looked over   
at her friend.  
  
"So that is Jadeite? I thought he was supposed to be dead,"   
she said quietly.  
  
"We never saw him die, he just stopped showing up. I guess he   
didn't die." Ami frowned. "I suppose we should catch up with Mako."  
  
"Or drag her back here, willing or not," Mina said, sighing.   
"Are you sure that is Usagi?" she asked suddenly. Ami looked at her   
leader and nodded slightly.  
  
"Positive. The energy pattern is just emerging now, but that   
is defiantly Usagi. Why?"  
  
"She just seems so, well, cold." Mina frowned, her eyes on the   
android in the distance. "The way you described her behavior. Usagi   
was never like that. She was always so happy, open to others."  
  
"She is a different person, Mina. This is a different lifetime   
to her. I don't know if the Usagi we knew will ever be back." Ami   
turned back to those in the distance. "We had better do something   
about Mako soon, or she might jump in on their little party."  
  
  
Makoto was indeed very close to the four standing in the road.   
She listened from the trees to their conversation, but Mina's and   
Ami's fears that she would jump into the circle weren't necessary.   
She remained among the trees, watching. She didn't have to wait long   
before something interesting happened.  
  
She almost missed the object. It had been thrown from Wolf,   
her arm was still coming down from the throw, but it had been so fast   
that she missed it. One moment it left Wolf's hand, the next it was in   
14's.   
  
It was a small black orb, she saw now. 14 looked at it   
curiously, then back at the others. Mako turned her head as well to   
find Wolf smiling. Jadeite had a small smirk on his face.   
  
"Good catch, Android 14," he said softly.  
  
"So you know my name as well. Mind telling me where we've met?"  
  
"You will soon know everything," his reply came, drifting   
along with the wind. Mako watched as 17 stepped forward towards 14. A   
moment later, he was stepping towards empty road.  
  
Mako turned her head from side to side, trying to find where   
they could have possibly gone. She stepped from the forest out onto   
the road, searching for any possible trace of what happened. Beginning   
to realize what happened, she turned towards the remaining android. He   
was staring at the empty space in front of him in shock, an expression   
nearing horror on his face. She stepped closer to him, much the same   
way he had done so to 14 just moments before, when she felt two new   
presences on the road with them. Turning, she saw a tall green alien   
and Sailor Pluto step closer.  
  
"Chaos has the princess." Pluto shook her head sadly. "This   
just made things far more difficult."  
  
Purple eyes watched all of this calmly from deeper in the   
forest. She turned away and walked off, vanishing.  
  
  
"So Usagi is alive, right?" Mamoru asked excitedly, looking at   
the crowd in his apartment later that night.  
  
"Mamoru, listen to us! Chaos has her! She is in enemy hands."   
Makoto had been the most persistent in trying to get Mamoru to   
understand the problem, but no mater how hard she tried, he still   
seemed to be oblivious in the fact that there was more to the   
situation then their princess being alive again.  
  
"Just tell me straight, will you? Is Usagi alive?"  
  
"Yes Mamoru. Usagi, the princess, 14, whatever you want to   
call her, is alive again."  
  
"Then we will just have to save her. We'll get her back. She   
saved me when I was brainwashed by Beryl. We'll get her back from   
Chaos."   
  
"I wish I was that optimistic," Mina said softly to Ami. The   
water senshi smiled faintly in understanding, though her mind was busy   
thinking. Why was Chaos finally attacking again, now, after all those   
years? Did it have something to do with the princess?  
  
"You must not forget, Mamoru. This is not the princess we   
knew. This is another life for her. She is quite different. You may   
find her to be the exact opposite of what you knew." Setsuna sat   
across from Mamoru on the couch, her eyes half closed. She had managed   
to get in touch with Hakura and Micheru earlier that evening, and was   
expecting the two to reach Tokyo the next day. She felt they were   
going to need all the help they could get.  
  
  
Plans were going very well indeed.  
  
It had actually been easier then first thought to brainwash   
the android. When they first began the process, it was discovered that   
she had an implant in her brain that, when correctly used, opened the   
rest of her mind to external forces. It was believed that the implant   
was there to make orders more easily accepted. For some reason, the   
implant had been deactivated, but it was quickly reactivated, and from   
that point on, she was practically under Chaos army control.   
  
  
"17, it would be helpful if you would participate in this   
conversation," Android 18 said, her voice betraying her annoyance at   
her brother. When her only response was a cold glare, she felt it was   
time to just leave him alone.  
  
"Are you sure there was no trace of where they vanished to?"   
Gokou asked Bulma for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"Gokou, I'll say it again. There was nothing, zip, that could   
have pointed to them. It was like they could use Shukdan Idou and   
somehow brought 14 along with them."  
  
"Well then how can we fight these guys if we don't know where   
to find them?!"   
  
"What ever happened to those women that were here?" Gohan   
asked softly. "I saw them on the road around where it happened, and   
then they all suddenly left. Did anyone get any information about   
them?"  
  
"They are the sailor senshi," a voice from the doorway said.   
Piccolo stepped into the room, no more information coming from him as   
he sat down. He seemed extremely out of place in the small room, but   
did not seem to care.  
  
"Sailor senshi? Who are they?" Gokou asked  
  
"I believe I remember hearing something about sailor senshi   
before. But they were around a long time ago. If they really exist,   
they should all be old women now. But those women were in their early   
twenties." Gohan said, becoming curious, as it seemed something from   
his history lessons was coming alive.  
  
"Maybe they have a form of time travel, like what was created   
for Mirai Trunks," Bulma replied, thinking of the most likely   
explanation.  
  
"Piccolo, what else do you know about them?" Gohan asked his   
old mentor. The Namekian looked at Gohan for a few moments before he   
spoke.  
  
"They are a lot older then they seem, especially the senshi of   
time. They are planning on fighting a power named Chaos, the power   
who's army just managed to take the android 14, their reincarnated   
princess." No one spoke for several minutes. The only one in the room   
who did not seem surprised was Piccolo himself.   
When Goten and Trunks came in, they stood just in front of the doorway   
for a moment, wondering what was going on. Goten finally broke the   
silence hesitantly.  
  
"Um, there are some guys outside. They said they wanted to   
speak to Earth's defenders. I guess that's us."  
  
"Princess?! Nani?!"  
  
"Senshi of time?"  
  
"Reincarnated?!"  
  
"Do you think they'd mind if we helped them with Chaos?" The   
last came from Gokou. He had a large, hopeful grin on his face,   
looking forward to the fight he wasn't even sure he would participate   
in.  
  
  
Yaten pulled one of his hands out of his pockets, running his   
fingers through his bangs. "Are you sure they will help us?" he asked   
Seiya. "I mean, all we know about them is that they've fought before.   
This probably isn't their kind of enemy. From what I've heard, they   
could at least LOCATE their enemy! That's a hell of a lot more then we   
can claim."  
  
"They call themselves Earth's defenders. If what we're doing   
is not considered defending Earth, I don't know what is." Seiya was   
leaning against the Capsule Corp. aircraft they had flown to the   
out-of-the-way home. A large number six was printed on the side.  
  
"Have you spoken with Mamoru?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Hai. They know less then we do. Though I must admit, that is   
not much in the first place. That attack we heard about in the news   
though, Mamoru and Rei were indeed there. And apparently Rei's   
boyfriend was taken."  
  
"Why would the Chaos army want a normal human?" Yaten asked,   
looking over at his friends. There was no chance for a response before   
they were joined. The three Starlights looked over at their hosts.   
Seiya frowned slightly, noticing something about many of the men.  
  
"Is it just me, or do they look saiya-jin?"  
  
"All they need is the tail and an evil glare," Taiki whispered   
back. "They look too friendly. Besides, all of the saiyans are dead."  
  
"Well, oh great leader, you're up," Yaten said quietly,   
grinning.  
  
"Thanks for the support," Seiya whispered, rolling his eyes.   
He stepped up to face the small group.  
  
"We were informed we could find Earth's defenders here." Seiya   
had taken on the roll of a diplomat within a moment. Yaten and Taiki   
worked to hide the grins the sudden change in behavior gave them as he   
continued. "Am I correct in my assumption that that is you?"  
  
"Well, its not often that people come looking for us, but yes,   
we have gone by that name," the blue haired woman replied for the   
group. The two younger boys watched the strangers, curious. The others   
stood casually around, their own curiosity less obvious then the boys'.   
  
"I suppose I could say we have a job for you." Yaten couldn't   
stop the snort of laughter as it escaped. Taiki elbowed his white   
haired friend in the side, rolling his eyes. Seiya ignored the antics   
of the two behind him and continued. "Some friends of mine, including   
the two with me now, will be encountering some trouble soon. We have   
reason to believe that our combined power will not be enough. We were   
wondering what we could do to enlist your help."  
  
The woman that had replied the first time chuckled faintly.   
"You don't have to act very formal with us. I'm sure that you will get   
your help. Gokou here is nearly going crazy from boredom." Seiya could   
tell which was Gokou by the sudden, over excited nod from a tall man   
with very spiky black hair.   
  
"What about 14?" A voice came from the doorway to the house.   
The lights turned to see who had spoken. A man with shoulder length   
black hair stepped out into the sunlight. "I have no intention of   
leaving her with Chaos or whatever it is. I will go after her alone   
if I must."  
  
"Chaos?" Taiki stepped forward. "What do you know of Chaos?"  
  
"A friend of ours seems to have been taken by Chaos. I'm   
afraid we'll have to pass on your job. We cannot leave her where she   
is." A man with short spiky black hair that looked similar to Gokou   
said this calmly as he stepped forward.  
  
"We have no intention of leaving her there. Chaos is the power   
we will be fighting," Yaten said as he joined his companions.  
  
"Starlights." Another voice from the house drifted across to   
Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. They watched in quiet astonishment as the tall   
green alien that had spoken stepped out. He looked at the three with a   
cold gaze. "The danger must be to more then just the Earth if you have   
returned."  
  
  
  
Well, there it is, the long awaited chapter 6. I expect there should   
be around four more chapters. I'm one of those authors who don't write   
down a strict storyline in the beginning, even if I do have a loose   
one. I expect you all have probably guessed who Android 14 is.   
(M. Jade: Well, in a way she's from the Moon Kingdom. Just a few   
lifetimes back. *grin*)  
  
~Jade  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	7. Time to Organize

Chapter 7: Time to Organize  
  
  
  
Ami walked down the street on her way home. She tried to walk quickly   
and avoid making eye contact with anyone, but she was continuously   
unsuccessful. She was curious and kept looking around, and that generally made   
avoiding eye contact difficult. She was tempted to pull out her Mercury   
computer right there on the street in fact, but she had decided to keep it   
hidden away until she knew it would be safe.   
  
Since she had gone to work that morning, things had seemed strange to   
the princess of Mercury. On her way to work, she often enjoyed the   
peacefulness of the rarely busy street she lived on. That morning there had   
been a rather loud traffic jam that ruined the quiet she often found there.   
When she reached the subway, she found there had been several wrecks during   
the night and all but one of the tracks were closed. She was lucky that it led   
to a station only a few blocks from the hospital. Once at work, she found that   
most of the major roadways through the city were blocked up. Sadly, that meant   
that many ambulances couldn't reach the hospital on time. When the ambulances   
could reach the hospital, it almost seemed like the order that often directed   
the doctors and nurses during the period of chaos when a particularly bad   
patient came in, fell apart. People were bumping into each other, instrument   
trays, even the patient!   
  
On her way home, she found that the strangeness of the day continued   
beyond transportation and the hospital. From when she left the subway station,   
Ami had observed three fights and firemen trying to put out a building on   
fire. It was dangerously close to her apartment building, but she decided the   
firemen would be able to stop it. She had also noticed that many people   
walking along the street were, well, angry. She assumed it was because of the   
traffic jams that seemed to thrive that day and the subway stations having   
only one-track open. This was why she worked to avoid making eye contact with   
everyone.   
  
She suspected something was going on to cause all of this to happen on   
the same day, and she felt she would not be safe to do scans until she was at   
home.   
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" Bulma cried out. She had just   
entered the main office area of Capsule Corp and the site that met her eyes   
made her choose between sitting down and crying or shouting in rage. She chose   
the second.   
  
"M...Mrs. Briefs! We….we weren't expecting you to show up just now,"   
one of the employees stuttered nervously. He turned his eyes back to the chaos   
behind him and seemed torn between running to help his coworkers and trying to   
calm his angry boss.   
  
"Mrs. Briefs, we were working on printing out the status report for   
your father when all of the printers decided to do this. We are working on   
fixing the problem right now." The second employee had stepped up when he saw   
Bulma Briefs walk into the room. She noticed the small smile of thanks that   
the first employee sent the second as he tried to calm her down.   
  
Bulma caught one of the sheets of paper flying through the air and   
looked at it. It was indeed a page of what looked to be a status report.   
Sighing, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt the   
headache coming on, and knew she would probably not have time to go get some   
aspirin. She would be helping cleaning the room, and later would be trying to   
find out what went wrong with the printers in the first place.   
  
  
  
  
Goten had to cover his mouth to keep the laughter he felt building up   
inside of him from reaching the ears of his teacher. He could tell he was not   
the only one that was muffling their giggles or covering their grins, and more   
then one person in the classroom had their head down on their desk, simply   
cracking up.   
  
His teacher was not normally this clumsy. She just seemed to be   
completely confused that day though. She had already wiped away half of what   
she wrote by standing too close to the chalkboard, sat on her lunch, tripped   
over the leg of her chair (Goten had yet to figure out how she did that),   
stubbed her toe on the corner of her desk, and dropped the book she was   
carrying several times. She was getting very frustrated with herself at the   
same time, and that only caused more accidents! Goten thought she was about to   
storm out of the classroom when the principal came in.   
  
He whispered into the teacher's ear for a few moments. Goten leaned   
forward, trying to figure out what they were talking about, but he wasn't able   
to hear anything. When his teacher ran out of the room with the principal a   
minute later, he frowned, confused. 'I wonder what that was all about,' he   
thought as the class broke into chaos.   
  
  
  
  
Makoto was ready to pull her hair out by the time she left work to go   
home. It had been the worst day at the restaurant she could remember. Someone   
had left the freezer open the night before and most of the meats and other   
food items that were stored in there had thawed out. A roach had been found in   
a dish right before it was about to leave the kitchen, and Mako had to make   
another plate. And then an unsatisfied diner had burst into the kitchen,   
ranting about the poor quality of the food. Makoto wanted to cry. 'I don't   
think I could stand another day of chaos like that,' she thought as she   
settled in her favorite chair with a small bowl of ice cream.   
  
  
  
  
"Setsuna, you have to get your girls together. They are too used to the   
enemy coming to them. They need to find the enemy this time, or the energy   
saturating the city will be beyond any of our control soon." The green haired   
senshi nodded her head faintly as Dende spoke. She knew what she had to do.   
  
"I guess I was kind of hoping it would happen that way. They know how   
to fight an enemy in familiar surroundings. Fighting Chaos will be different to   
us all. Especially now that they have the princess."   
  
"Putting things off can only do harm. The Starlights have already   
contacted Earth's defenders, and Seiya has already spoken with Mamoru. If left   
alone, they will come together, but it will be too late. I've also noticed   
Minako is beginning to doubt her leadership. Now that your princess is back,   
she believes that it is no longer her place. You must encourage her. She can   
not be allowed to slip into the roll of follower until this is over." Setsuna   
sighed.   
  
"Not even a decade and you are already getting used to your new role,"   
she said, smiling weakly. "I know what I must do. Do not worry about the sailor   
senshi. You just keep an eye over your friends. Wish us luck, Kami. Pluto   
Planet Power. Make Up!" Pluto vanished once her transformation finished,   
leaving the young Namekian smiling. If the watcher of the gate of time decided   
he was fit for the job of being Kami-sama, then he could dismiss the remaining   
doubts from his head for good.   
  
  
  
  
"At least a small amount of Chaos energy has been absorbed by every   
inhabitant and object of this world." A woman with sea green hair to her back   
and a silver circlet around her head spoke quietly to the leader of the Chaos   
army as she finished her report. Her right arm bore a small tattoo with the   
double R symbol of the Red Ribbon Army. None of those that had replaced the   
mechanical arm knew why the mark appeared on her new flesh arm, but they   
figured it didn't really matter. To the woman's side stood the Chaos generals   
Wolf and Jadeite. On her other side, the general Frost, the same woman that   
had come to convince Wolf to rejoin the army over a week ago.   
  
"There has been no sign of any resistance from the sailor senshi. We   
believe they continue to be unaware of the infusion of the Chaos energy into   
the world around them. If we continue at this rate, it should take only a few   
more weeks to completely control Earth." Jadeite's frown deepened as he   
finished his report, though he doubted any of the others noticed. He chanced a   
look to his side and found he was wrong. Wolf had noticed.   
  
"Our forces are growing impatient. They wish for something to do."   
Jadeite watched the android next to him as Frost took her turn. 14's hair was   
beginning to grow at an alarming rate. He knew she had cut it that morning, yet   
it had already replaced the cut hair plus some. Something in the back of his   
memory seemed to brighten at this fact, though he wasn't sure why.   
  
  
  
  
"Why would Setsuna bring us here if it was to have us sit around and   
do nothing?!" Hakura was pacing the large living room in the hotel suite she   
and Micheru were staying in. "I mean, she calls us up, and tells us to get back   
to Tokyo ASAP, and then she just leaves us sitting around!" Micheru managed to   
grab a hold of Hakura's hand from where she sat on the couch when the blond   
racer had turned back for another walk across the room. She managed to stop the   
pacing and began to speak quietly to her friend.   
  
"I am sure Setsuna has her reasons to ask us here. But wearing yourself   
out pacing around will not do anyone any good." She tugged lightly on the hand   
in her grasp and Hakura sat down next to her on the couch. "If I know Setsuna,   
she will probably show up any moment to tell us what is going on. Until then,   
we can take advantage of our little surprise vacation and relax," she said,   
smiling. Hakura leaned her head on Micheru's shoulder and returned the smile,   
though it was far more faint.   
  
"I just wish she would tell us already. The tension is driving me   
crazy."   
  
"I noticed." The calm voice came from behind the couch, startling both   
of the women. Turning around, they noticed Sailor Pluto behind them. She smiled   
kindly down at the two, though her eyes revealed the distress she was feeling.   
"I am sorry I did not come to you yesterday when you reached Tokyo. Matters   
kept me away until now." Setsuna suddenly replaced Pluto. She had Hakura's car   
keys in her hand and tossed them to the tall blond. "Come on. We need to meet   
the rest of the senshi. This is going to take all the power we have, probably   
more."   
  
  
  
  
17 looked out the window of the room he managed to grab for himself.   
His sister, Krillin, and their daughter occupied the room to his right, while   
across the hall was Gohan and Videl. He could see the apartment building the   
Starlights were living in across the street. Their lights were on, and 17   
suspected Bulma was over there again, working with them to locate the enemy.   
He chuckled lightly as he saw the distinctive hairstyle of Vegita in the   
window. He wasn't surprised that the Saiyajin prince had decided to go with   
his wife. Bulma alone with three single men? It was surprising that Vegita   
didn't demand the work to occur in a more public place during the day.   
  
The android had spent the past few years alone, and now that he was   
with others, he had to admit that he had grown to prefer the solitude. He was   
sorely tempted to turn around and walk out of the city, if not for 14. He   
wasn't planning on leaving the city until she was safe. His eyes traveled to   
the starry sky above. He didn't like the thought of her being in the hands of   
a power known to cause destruction in the past. No matter how often he told   
himself that, like him, she had been created for destruction. He couldn't see   
her as one that would work with a power whose plans included the deaths of   
many. During the short few months he'd been with her, he'd already learned how   
much she detested taking a life, whether it be that of a human or an animal.   
  
17 looked down at the carpet of his hotel room, shaken. He couldn't   
possibly be feeling what he thought he felt. But he had to smile when the   
image of the female android came into his mind. He started to deny it to   
himself. They were, at best, friends. They stuck together over the past few   
months because when there was two to hunt, gather wood, make shelter, the work   
went more quickly. That was the extent of their relationship, right? As those   
thoughts crossed his mind though, he knew how wrong it was. Sighing again, he   
looked back out at the sky. He could only hope that when 14 was safe, and he   
left the city once again, that she would chose to go with him.   
  
  
  
  
"There it is!" Bulma cried out as she looked at the holographic map of   
Tokyo in the Starlight's living room. Over the past few hours, they had managed   
to narrow down the center of the Chaos energy to Tokyo by readings of different   
energy levels from all over Japan. Once they knew for sure that Chaos was in   
Tokyo, the work had gone much more quickly. They only had to search for the   
most concentrated area of the foreign energy that had been appearing the last   
few days. "It's in the warehouse district seven miles from here," she said,   
pointing on the map. Taiki came over to see where she was pointing, then looked   
at her.   
  
"If you are right, then we must leave for that location now. The energy   
readings are reaching a dangerous level there." Seiya and Yaten, walking into   
the room from the kitchen, heard the last few words of Taiki's reply and   
instantly had their transforming microphones appear on the sides of their heads.   
((AN: At least I'm pretty sure that they use microphones. That's what I've   
always seen them use.))   
  
Vegita watched with a small smirk and raised eyebrows as the three men   
transformed. He was concerned about Bulma being alone with those three? He had   
to keep himself from laughing when their transformations were completed! The   
well-dressed men had become leather-clad women!   
  
"Bulma, I think it is best you stayed here. Vegita, we will probably   
need your help, along with the rest of Earth's Defenders. Do you think you   
could get them together quickly?" Vegita's laughter faded away as he realized   
that one of the sex changing weirdos in front of him was giving him orders. He   
was ready to explode at them when Bulma caught his eye. He knew that look. It   
translated into 'Do what you're asked or spend the next week on the couch.'   
  
Vegita growled lightly but nodded his head and turned towards the   
sliding glass door. He opened the door and flew over to the hotel across the   
street as the three Starlights took off towards the warehouse district.   
  
  
  
  
Unable to contact the Starlights or the outers, the four inner senshi   
along with Tuxedo Kamen had been conducting a search of their own. They had   
figured that their bad days weren't simply bad days when Ami finished an energy   
scan of the city around them. Her computer managed to find out that the energy   
was soaking into everything and everyone that had no protection against it. She   
realized that only those objects and beings with particularly high power levels   
were resisting the Chaos energy.   
  
"Well that explains why we seem to be alright," Makoto had said when   
she heard what was going on. Now, hours later, she suddenly wondered if she   
hadn't absorbed some of that energy after all.   
  
They had managed to find their way to the warehouse district of Tokyo,   
and even from a distance, they could see they had found their target. One of   
the buildings was giving off a strange feeling. It was similar to electricity,   
but Mako could tell the difference. It felt off somehow. As they slowly neared   
the warehouse, the feeling increased. Ami reassured them that the energy was   
not being absorbed into their bodies, even at such close range, but that did   
not end the tension building inside them.   
  
"It seems you've found the place as well," a female's voice said   
behind them. Kamen turned quickly, several roses appearing in his hands, ready   
to throw. The others fell into defensive postures as they turned, but relaxed   
when they saw whom it was.   
  
"Mamoru told us you three were around. We didn't believe it though. I   
mean, why would you never stop in and say hi?" Venus said, smiling. She walked   
forward and she and Fighter grasped each other's hands. "It seems being a Sailor   
Senshi affects a person the same way, anywhere. You guys look exactly the   
same." The others came forward as they greeted their old allies.   
  
"Are you all ready to do this? It will probably take quite a lot of   
our energy, and I would not be surprised if one or two of us do not leave here   
alive," Ami said quietly.   
  
"More fighters are coming. They aren't Sailor Senshi, but I believe   
they have the power needed to help us. You may not be aware, but it seems   
another power, approximately equal in strength has joined with Chaos. Even if   
we aren't ready, we will need all the power we have to defeat the Chaos army   
now. Even if all of us die, we cannot back out now," Taiki replied. The inners   
and Kamen were confused when the Starlights mentioned more fighters, and Rei   
opened her mouth to ask when another new voice interrupted her.   
  
"That power that has joined Chaos is our princess, Star Maker.   
Unfortunately, they have somehow managed to brainwash the reincarnated   
Serenity." Pluto stepped from the shadows, followed by Sailor Uranus and Sailor   
Neptune. The two outers exchanged uneasy glances with the four inner senshi and   
Tuxedo Kamen, then turned their eyes to the three Starlights. Their eyes almost   
became hostile before Pluto stepped in their line of vision. "Oh stop it! We   
need all the help we can get, even if it means the Starlights."   
  
"So nice to see you think of us in such a fond manner, Pluto," Star   
Healer said, her expression showing she was holding in laughter.   
  
"You only have one reason to be on Earth, Starlights. To assist us in   
defeating Chaos. Then I expect you to leave," Uranus said, glaring at Healer.   
  
"Don't forget that you need us, Uranus. I wouldn't put it beyond you or   
your girlfriend there to 'accidentally' send one of your attacks our way. Try   
to keep something like that from happening, because if you attack us, we won't   
hesitate to attack you." Fighter crossed her arms in front of her, becoming   
the new object of Uranus's attention. They continued to stare at each other   
until a blond head stepped in their view. Looking between the two of them, the   
shorter Venus suddenly seemed like a mother chastising two children.   
  
"Will all of you just get along for once? Uranus, Neptune, we need the   
Starlights' help if we expect to get back the princess and defeat Chaos. Pluto   
agrees with me, right?" Pluto nodded faintly, though most of her attention was   
on the warehouse the Chaos energy was emitting from. "Healer, Fighter, Maker,   
I'm sure you can go for at least a few hours without trying to piss off Uranus   
or Neptune, right? And Healer, you know I'm talking mostly to you."   
  
"Hey! Is this a private conversation, or can anyone join?" The Sailor   
Senshi turned to see a grinning Gokou walk into the area. Uranus and Venus   
lost their anger to confusion while Fighter lost hers to a smile.   
  
"Ah, Son. I was beginning to worry that Vegita wouldn't get you,"   
Fighter said, turning to the Saiyajin. Gokou looked at Fighter for a moment,   
confused, but then his eyes lit with awareness.   
  
"Kou! Vegita told me you three had changed, but I did not think he   
meant this much!" He turned to look at the other two Starlights. "I bet Bulma   
wouldn't mind running some tests on you, you know."   
  
"Those can wait. We have much more serious matters to take care of   
now," Mercury interrupted. "Judging by Fighter's reaction, you are one of the   
other fighters she said are coming. If so, I hope your friends get here   
quickly." Her eyes fell to the computer she continued to hold in her hands.   
"According to my readings, if we don't do something soon, this whole area will   
become uninhabitable, and we will be unable to reach the center. And I'm afraid   
that is where we must be to succeed in our task."   
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is where we were supposed to be?" Goten asked his   
best friend as they landed on the opposite side of the warehouse as the Sailor   
Senshi and Gokou. Trunks rolled his eyes and nodded.   
  
"Can't you see that building? This has GOT to be where we were told to   
go." Trunks pointed to the warehouse that was the center of the Chaos energy.   
Something seemed to be seeping out of the windows and doors. At times it   
seemed like a liquid, flowing over the ground, when it would suddenly take on   
a gaseous form instead, taking to the air. Trunks and Goten had to close their   
eyes for a few moments before looking back. Looking at the substance was   
making both of them dizzy, and Goten was beginning to feel nauseous as well.   
  
"We should have waited for the others. I can tell dad is nearby. And   
my brother is getting close too." Goten finally turned away from the warehouse   
altogether, trying to get his stomach to calm down.   
  
"Even if we are in the wrong area, think about it! If they attack on   
one side, and we attack on this side, we won't give this stuff anywhere to run   
to! We'll be able to contain it, and win in no time!"   
  
"But how do we know when they are attacking?" Goten asked quietly.   
Trunks frowned.   
  
"Good point."   
  
  
  
  
"We have company," Jadeite said quietly. Only the woman standing next   
to him heard. Wolf frowned, unsure of what he meant. "The Sailor Senshi are   
here, as well as the group called Earth's Defenders. They will attack soon."   
  
"They also seem to be unaffected by the energy we have been sending   
out." 14 walked up to join the two. She had given up cutting her hair, Jadeite   
noticed, and now wore it in a looped braid. The bottom of the loop was already   
reaching her thighs though, and the growing hair had already lowered the top   
of the braid. "It will make things more difficult."   
  
"14, you are sure that you will have no problems fighting if they   
reach us? I will not let you jeopardize our efforts." Wolf had turned to face   
the android, her arms crossed in front of her chest and eyes narrowed.   
  
"Worry more about yourself, Wolf. I will have no problems. You have   
lived with humans far longer then I. Both you and Jadeite must forget your   
memories of that life, or you may find yourself siding with the Senshi. I will   
not let you jeopardize our efforts either." Without waiting for a response   
from the fuming Wolf, 14 vanished. Jadeite sighed and rolled his eyes, then   
turned to see if he could calm his companion.   
  
  
  
  
"I guess we are going to have to go find the rest." Trunks looked in   
the general direction of where he could feel the Sailor Senshi and Earth's   
Defenders gather. "It shouldn't be too hard. We know they are somewhere over   
there."   
  
"I can help you reach them," a voice from behind them said softly.   
"I'm planning on seeing them very soon anyway." Trunks and Goten turned around   
to see who was speaking when they were both knocked to the ground by a strange   
kind of ki blast. Trunks immediately passed out, and Goten was slipping   
quickly too. He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see Android 14   
smiling cruelly down at the two of them.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out everyone! I just kept   
getting distracted by other fics, and I never got around to really working on   
this chapter until the other day. When I promised someone that wrote me, that I   
would try to get this chapter finished by Monday (today), I decided I had   
better keep that promise. So here it is! Well, its finished. I don't know how   
long it will take to get pre-read and such. That normally takes a day or so,   
but I'll send it off now to my pre-reader, and hopefully it will be back by   
tonight.   
  
I'm going up to visit my dad in West Virginia on Wednesday the 26th.   
I'll be up there until August 19th (the day before I start my senior year in   
high school. Blah). That doesn't mean I'm going to stop working on this fic   
while I'm up there though! Despite the belief that all West Virginians are   
poor hillbillies, my dad does have a computer. Thank goodness. I think I'd   
parish otherwise! I plan on doing at least one chapter while I'm up there,   
hopefully more. I'll still have access to my fic e-mail address, and I'll be   
installing icq on his comp too for my visit, so you guys can still reach me   
and bug me to get chapter 8 out ASAP.   
  
My sister drew me a picture of Android 17 and 14 together. It's really   
good (she's a great artist). If any of you want to see it, just write me and   
I'll send it your way.   
  
Well, if any of you are still reading this, I'd be amazed. I know I   
don't often read overlong author's notes. Anyway, keep in touch and good   
reading!   
  
Shade and sweet water,   
~Jade Nova   
moon_archer82@lunap.com   
ICQ: 17552568  



	8. Switching Sides

Chapter 8: Sides Switched  
  
  
"Do you think they are in trouble?" Gokou asked   
the others when they noticed Trunks and Goten missing.   
Krillin shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Those two know how to take care of themselves.   
They probably just want to make a flashy entrance. Show   
up late so they can save the day." Gokou looked at his   
longtime friend and chuckled faintly.  
  
"I guess you're right. All of this energy is   
probably just making me tense." The oldest Son turned to   
look at the warehouse once again and frowned. "When are   
they going to get back here? It's been longer then five   
minutes."  
  
"Let them do things their way, Gokou. This enemy   
is more alike to the ones they have fought then those you   
have," Piccolo said softly, his eyes locked on the   
warehouse.   
  
"Piccolo, how much do you know about the Sailor   
Senshi? I mean, no offense to them or anything, but it   
doesn't feel like they have much power." Gohan looked at   
his mentor as he waited patiently for a response, but he   
never got one. Piccolo looked at Gohan from the corner of   
his eye and grinned faintly, then turned back to the   
warehouse.   
  
"Hey. Does anyone know where 17 wondered off to?"   
Yamcha asked the others suddenly. The others looked at   
him, yet no one answered his question, he frowned. "I   
guess that's a no."  
  
  
  
Mars watched over the area assigned to her by   
Venus for anything that might catch the other senshi by   
surprise. To her knowledge, nothing had gotten through to   
them. When Mercury had learned that the disorder   
surrounding the building prevented any transportation   
within the immediate area, they felt it was safe enough   
to go closer, as long as someone watched their backs.   
Jupiter was watching an area to Mars's right, and Uranus   
was watching the area to her left The rest of the senshi   
were either scouting around the rest of the building, or   
taking readings of the mass that seemed to be overflowing   
the building behind them.  
  
'How much longer am I going to have to stand   
here?' Mars thought, beginning to get bored. Her mind   
started to wonder slightly and as a stray thought came   
across her mind, she smiled. 'Tobias will be safe before   
long.' Her smile faded again. 'Unless they've killed him.'   
Mamoru had brought up the idea that he may in fact be the   
Jadeite they fought so long ago when he had first been   
taken. Rei didn't like to think he might be right, but   
now she was equally worried that he might not be. 'At   
least if he is Jadeite, they won't kill him. I hope.'   
With that thought, Mars went back to watching the   
surrounding area thoroughly, preferring to concentrate on   
the matter at hand then loosing herself to her fears again.  
  
  
  
Uranus moved towards the area the sound had come   
from slowly, watching for any sign of a trap. As she   
rounded the large crate, she came face to face with a   
woman with short red hair and glinting green eyes. The   
woman smiled calmly but the look in her eyes sent shivers   
up the senshi's spine.  
  
"Hello Uranus. So glad you could join us." Uranus   
looked around quickly for any sign of why she said 'us.'   
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blond man step   
forward. She turned so she could keep an eye on the two.   
She knew that if it came down to a fight between the   
three of them, she would loose. Two against one almost   
never leaves the odds in the one's favor. Though, when   
she looked at the blond man again, she had a feeling that   
he would rather walk away from the whole situation then   
get in a fight.  
  
  
  
The black of the tuxedo worn by the super hero   
actually seemed to blend into the shadows around him. He   
had left the other senshi to their work at the warehouse   
and followed the form in the distance that had somehow   
made it past the three-sailor senshi guarding those   
working within. He was about to confront the intruder   
when a shout from Uranus's sector pulled his attention   
away. He turned back, searching for the form, but it was   
already gone. Muttering a few colorful words, he turned   
and started running towards the outer senshi's location.  
  
  
  
"I guess that's our signal guys," Gokou said, his   
expression suddenly stony as the last echo of the shout   
faded away. The others nodded as they powered up. All but   
Piccolo had already left when Gohan voiced his concern.  
  
"Goten and Trunks. Their ki signature is coming   
from in there." Piccolo nodded grimly and left to join the   
fight. He knew that every small amount of power would be   
needed in this fight if they were to succeed.  
  
Gohan frowned. The two half saiyajins were right   
where the trouble was, and they weren't powered up at all.   
Two conclusions came to him as he quickly powered up and   
left to follow the rest of Earth's defenders. One, the   
enemy was so weak they didn't need to power up to fight   
it. Two, they couldn't power up.  
  
  
  
The two Chaos generals were quickly surrounded by   
warriors of several types. All of the senshi, excluding   
Star Maker and Mercury (who, they assumed, remained at the   
warehouse to continue their readings) and all of Earth's   
defenders, excluding the two teens they learned 14 had   
taken, had quickly joined Jadeite, Wolf, and Uranus.  
  
"Tobias?" The softly spoken name drifted across to   
Jadeite's ears. Even before he faced her, he knew what he   
would see. He could not help himself though, he needed to   
see her. He turned his head and his eyes met with Rei's,   
with Sailor Mars's. "Jadeite." The second name found its   
way past her lips and the Chaos general felt it was as   
much for her own confirmation as it was an accusation. He   
nodded faintly and he could see tears come to the surface   
of his Rei's eyes. She blinked them away fiercely and   
worked to regain her composure. "Return 14 to us, Jadeite."  
  
"I'm afraid that is not possible, Mars," a voice   
said from outside the circle of warriors. 14 walked   
forward through the rough circle to join the other two   
generals. "You see, I am not a prisoner. Jadeite cannot   
return me unless I wish to go."   
  
"Android 14, your mind has been twisted by the   
Chaos power. That is not the true you," Pluto said softly   
as she stepped forward. 14 looked at the senshi of time   
as she replied.  
  
"Do you actually think that telling me that might   
change the side I am on? I know very well that I am not   
acting as I normally do. But until I see a problem with   
that, I have every intention of assisting the Chaos   
attempts to cleanse this universe." Jadeite saw her eyes   
dim for a moment. He frowned, knowing what that meant. He   
was tempted to give a warning to warriors around them, but   
the part of him that still embraced the Chaos energy was   
powerful enough to keep him from doing so.  
  
Without any warning, 14 began to attack. Ki blasts   
showered the fighters as they dodged and worked to use   
their own attacks on such short notice. Despite the fact   
that she was clearly outnumbered, within moments it seemed   
that she was winning. The sailor senshi were hesitant to   
use their attacks on the woman they told was their   
princess while the saiyajins and others of the group that   
had gone by the title of Earth's defenders were too busy   
blocking the android's attacks to use many of their own.   
Those of their attacks that did manage to get through   
left her unharmed, other then the slight singeing of her   
clothes.   
  
Jadeite smiled faintly as he noticed Wolf did not   
join the android, but he realized that she instead had   
been receiving orders as well when she suddenly vanished   
without a word. He cried out in surprise, but it was cut   
short as he saw one of 14's ki blasts headed towards   
Sailor Mars. He instinctively let out a stream of energy   
that impacted with the ki blast moments before it hit the   
fire senshi.  
  
  
  
"Things are going well, I see. The warriors are   
sufficiently distracted?" Wolf nodded at the question   
directed to her. "Good. Frost. I want you to lead your   
forces into the city. Once Tokyo has fallen, the dispersal   
will occur more quickly. At that point, no one short of   
Cosmos could stop it." The bluish general nodded her head   
to the disembodied voice and vanished without a word.  
  
Wolf suddenly felt herself alone. She frowned,   
thinking. She didn't know if this was where she belonged   
anymore. And she knew Jadeite felt it too. She had seen   
his expression after his last report. Now that physical   
force was being taken against the city of Tokyo and   
Earth's protectors were too busy to help, she felt her   
loyalty to Chaos slip. She didn't know if she could stand   
by while Earth was destroyed. In fact, she knew she   
couldn't. She had lived too long among humans in her life   
both before becoming a general and after awakening Jadeite   
to stand by while everything she knew was destroyed. And   
she smiled as she finally realized it.  
  
  
  
"Before you think about attacking me, Gokou,   
Vegita, you might want to see who has joined me," 14 said   
calmly, sensing the two most powerful fighters behind her,   
gathering their energy. With a faint flash, the two   
youngest saiyajins appeared above the fight, floating in   
the air. They were both still unconscious. "I found them   
a ways from here, slightly lost." The attacks from all of   
the warriors had ended with the appearance of the two   
teens in the air. 14 grinned coldly. She had their   
attention now, even more then before.  
  
"14, we have orders to let the teens loose."   
Jadeite turned to find the source of the voice. Wolf had   
rejoined them and was walking past the angry fighters as   
if there was no threat from them. "It seems there is no   
more danger from them. They couldn't stop the dispersal   
if they wanted to. We have been ordered to conserve our   
energy, so that we can withstand the coming disorder."  
  
14 looked at Wolf silently for a moment, and the   
older general was beginning to worry that the android   
would be able to tell she was lying. It was long enough   
for an attack to reach the android undetected until too   
late though. Mercury's Ice Restrict attack froze 14 where   
she stood, her eyes still meeting Wolf's.  
  
The two teenage saiyajins fell from the air with   
the encasement of 14. Gokou and Vegita just barely   
managed to catch their sons before they hit the pavement   
below and the energy keeping then unconscious began to   
wear off.  
  
"Father!" Goten hopped from Gokou's arms and   
hugged his dad once he opened his arms. Once the two   
separated again, Goten frowned. "I don't know what   
happened. I mean, one moment, we're both fine. The next,   
a very low power attack knocks us out. It shouldn't have   
even scratched us!"  
  
"That's because she didn't use her ki when she   
attacked us, Goten," Trunks told his friend, his eyes   
still closed. "It was something else in the blast."   
Vegita looked at the teen in his arms for a moment, and   
then dumped him to the ground.  
  
"That woman of mine is going to explode if she   
finds out what happened here, boy. You don't tell her a   
word." Several of the sailor senshi gasped at the lack of   
care Vegita seemed to show for his son, especially when   
Trunks was dropped to the ground.  
  
"You think you are the only one that doesn't want   
her finding out?" Trunks said, standing up and brushing   
his clothes off. Gohan made his way to the sailor senshi   
as Trunks and Vegita continued to talk angrily.  
  
"Don't worry about those two. That's their way of   
showing affection for each other." Gohan left the girls   
to their thoughts with that and turned towards his younger   
brother. "The attack 14 threw at you most likely contained   
some of the Chaos energy she has absorbed over the past   
few days. That is probably why it knocked you out so   
easily."  
  
"That will not hold for long," Wolf said quietly.   
She turned to Jadeite who stood watching her. He knew she   
had seen the attack coming, yet she had said nothing.  
  
With Wolf's words jarring everyone back to the   
present problem, they turned to the two remaining Chaos   
generals.  
  
"World..." Uranus called out, her fist rising in the   
air.  
  
"Dragon's..." Jupiter simultaneously shouted.  
  
"Wait!" Jadeite shouted out, trying to stop the   
two senshi from attacking. "We aren't under Chaos's   
control anymore!" Wolf looked at her companion for so   
many years and frowned sadly.  
  
"But we are not completely free yet," she said   
softly. Jadeite's words managed to prevent the two senshi   
from finishing their attacks. He looked over at Wolf to   
see what she meant, just in time to see her eyes dim,   
just as 14's had a short time ago.  
  
  
  
"Wolf. Frost seems to have met some opposition in   
the city. Are all of the sailor senshi still with you?"   
the soft, commanding voice echoed in her mind.  
  
"They all remain. The only sailor senshi not   
accounted for has been dead for half a century." Wolf   
worked to calm herself down. She had been afraid he knew   
of her and Jadeite's switch in loyalties. She forced her   
mind to shift back to the state she had been in before   
she discovered the side she rather fight on, and answered   
the Chaos army leader calmly.  
  
"It seems you have missed one then. I want you to   
leave the others to Jadeite and 14 and assist Frost in   
the city."  
  
"Yes sir." Wolf smiled inwardly as she felt the   
foreign mind leave once again. She opened her eyes again   
and the smile faded quickly, seeing what had happened in   
just the short few minutes she had not been alert.  
  
  
  
Once Wolf had gone into her trance, Jadeite was   
alone in trying to explain what was going on. It had   
finally taken the link between himself and Rei to   
reassure Mars, and slowly, the rest of the fighters   
lowered their defenses against the former Negaverse and   
Chaos general.  
  
Once it was decided that they could trust Jadeite,   
to a point at least, several of Earth's defenders felt a   
battle going on in the city. Yamcha was the first to   
leave, followed closely by Krillin, Piccolo, 18, and   
several others. Gokou stayed behind in case 14 broke free   
like Wolf feared, and no sign could be found of 17 yet.  
  
Moments before Wolf opened her eyes again, an   
explosion from the warehouse forced the remaining   
fighters to find cover. Tuxedo Kamen managed to knock   
over the block of ice holding 14 moments before a sheet   
of glowing metal sliced through the air it had been in.   
Jadeite was the one to pull Wolf's unresisting body to   
the ground, saving her live as well.   
  
When the block of ice hit the ground, the others   
watched it nervously. The debris falling around them did   
not jar their concern from the threat of the Chaos   
infused android. Gokou slowly moved closer to the ice,   
checking for any sign of cracking or thinning that might   
allow her to break free.  
  
"What did he say?" Jadeite asked the suddenly   
alert Wolf as she opened her eyes, trying to figure out   
what happened in the minute or so she had been busy.   
Gokou looked over, hearing Jadeite's words. In that   
moment of inattention, the ice block burst open,   
showering those around in slivers of ice, the larger   
blocks falling to the ground with muffled thumps. The   
others tensed themselves, waiting for an attack from the   
android, but she lay on the ground, still.  
  
  
  
"Big Bang Attack!" Vegita called out, wiping   
dozens of the advancing yoma back and destroying many   
more. He growled under his breath as he looked at the   
situation again.  
  
"There are so many. Its like their numbers keep   
growing," Gohan said in quiet astonishment.   
  
"Try going for their leader!" Krillin yelled over   
the sounds of thousands of yoma attacking anything within   
reach. "I think she's creating them." He took to the air   
and worked at dodging even more yoma that were airborne,   
working to get close to the human woman in the center.  
  
"Krillin! Watch out!" Krillin looked back,   
wondering what he was being warned about, to find himself   
facing a mean looking sword blade. He tried to back up   
quickly, but ended up bumping against another yoma   
immediately. Looking around, he found himself surrounded   
by several of the airborne yoma, and even more were   
watching from below, waiting in case he fell.  
  
"Why me?" he grumbled, wondering if he could   
attack quickly enough to get past one before the others   
would have time to react.  
  
  
  
Frost turned around, noticing the new disturbance   
to the yoma army. She frowned angrily, seeing the cause.  
  
"First a sailor senshi, and now Earth's defenders.   
Something must have happened with 14 and Jadeite. Wolf is   
supposed to join me too. Where is she?!" The yoma closest   
to the Chaos general backed away nervously. Frost was   
rarely angry, but they knew that when she was, she was   
not above harming, even killing, those that fought for   
her simply to relieve stress.  
  
As they continued on through the city, dispersing   
more and more through the streets, Frost noticed many of   
her surrounding army falling dead, either to the   
defenders or to the occasional sailor senshi attack   
slicing through their bodies. Frost stood still as she   
noticed the sailor form standing on an apartment balcony,   
and despite the distance between her and the senshi, she   
knew that she was looking right back at her.  
  
  
  
"Mercury, is she all right?" Venus asked her   
companion as they stood around the fallen android.   
Mercury nodded, then looked away from her computer,   
smiling.   
  
"There is no more trace of the Chaos energy in   
her." She turned the computer to the melting blocks of   
ice, curious. As she tapped away at her keyboard, her   
grin widened. "It seems that the Chaos energy is drawn to   
lower temperatures. It has been sucked into the ice." The   
other senshi around Mercury smiled in relief. Venus   
noticed Pluto standing to the side, shaking her head   
sadly, and walked over to her, worried.  
  
"Pluto, what's wrong?" The time senshi looked up   
at the inner senshi leader and smiled weakly.  
  
"It was not set in stone until this event, but I   
am afraid a new sailor senshi must wake to defeat Chaos   
now. It remains unlikely though that she will surface.   
And there is not much I can do to help things along in   
that direction." Venus frowned; confused about what Pluto   
spoke of, but the expression on the time senshi's face   
told Venus not to ask anything more.  
  
"She's waking up," Mars called over to Pluto and   
Venus. By the time the two senshi reached the small group,   
14 was already sitting up with help from Tuxedo Kamen,   
rubbing the back of her head.   
  
The android looked at the group around her and   
frowned. Everyone around her seemed to be blurred between   
two or three different people, and it was starting to   
give her a headache. She noticed Gokou and smiled, simply   
because he was the only one who did not seem to overlap   
with someone else. She then noticed where she was, and her   
frown returned.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We are in the warehouse district of Tokyo,   
Japan." Everyone looked up to see whom the new voice came   
from. 14 smiled again, seeing who it was, and Gokou stood   
up and walked up to him.  
  
"Where on earth have you been?! You missed all of   
the excitement," Gokou said, looking at 17. He frowned,   
noticing a few slight burns on the android's clothes. "Or   
maybe you didn't."  
  
17 didn't say anything in response to Gokou's   
words. His eyes were locked with 14's eyes as several   
moments went by without a word from anyone.  
  
"You're safe." The words seemed to almost drift   
away before they reached the ears of the senshi and 14.   
She nodded and stood up, leaving Kamen's arms. As 14   
walked towards 17, Tuxedo Kamen felt his heart sink. He   
had found his princess again, after all those years, only   
to find her with another man. As he joined the rest of   
the senshi, he made up his mind. He would not give her up   
so easily. They were destined, nothing could break that.   
Right?  
  
The senshi were silent as they watched their   
prince hold back. It took another, smaller explosion to   
pull their attention back to the present, as everyone   
turned to see what had happened. The strange mass that   
had been overflowing the building had completely covered   
the remains of its former home, becoming a large black   
mass.  
  
"If it had a bit more form, I'd think we were   
fighting Mistress 9 and Pharoh 90 all over again," Rei   
said bitterly. Pluto looked over at the fire senshi in   
surprise, then back at the mass.  
  
"That's it!" The others looked over at Pluto,   
confused, as she continued. "Mercury, if you do some more   
readings, you would find that it is growing from energy   
being fed to it from the city. Am I right?" Mercury   
looked at her still-open computer and, pushing a few keys,   
nodded. "We need to stop that energy from reaching it. It   
would be similar as to how you contained the daimon   
barrier years ago."  
  
"But Pluto, we would only be able to contain it   
then. Who could defeat it?" Jupiter asked, stepping   
forward.  
  
"If luck is with us, that person is with us now."   
Pluto looked over at Android 14, her eyes hopeful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there it is! Chapter 8. I think there will   
be one more chapter, though I may stretch it out. Who   
knows! Just yesterday, I thought I was going to end this   
chapter where Mercury's ice block broke open. Guess that   
changed.   
  
Comments welcome! I reply to everyone who writes   
me. Common people! Writers need mail. It keeps them going.  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com   
  



	9. Countdown

Note: This is probably going to be a very confusing chapter. Nearly   
everything is happening almost at once. There is the occasional jump of   
a few minutes, and I've tried to point that out at the beginning of   
that section if there is, but I wasn't able to always do that. Just   
bare with me. I'll try to make it worth your time. *grin*  
  
  
Chapter 9: Countdown  
  
  
"Kamekameha!" The blast of ki flew from Goten's cupped hands   
through several yoma. Gohan frowned faintly and turned to Trunks.  
  
"He's still calling it that way?" he asked his younger   
brother's friend.  
  
"Has been for years. It basically does the same amount of   
damage, so he never bothered to correct himself." Trunks walked   
forward, leaving Gohan behind to think.   
  
By now, many of the streets seemed to have been cleared of the   
yoma. The fighters occasionally came across a small pocket of the   
monsters, wrecking havoc on the city, but those they found were   
generally taken care of with one or two attacks from Earth's defenders.   
The low power of most of the yoma wasn't the problem that was arising   
though, but instead their large numbers. The amount of ki they had all   
used was already taking its toll.  
  
"Is it just me, or are these guys taking more to kill as we go   
on?" Krillian asked, sounding slightly tired.  
  
"I don't think they are taking any more then they were when we   
first got here. I just think our attacks aren't as powerful as when we   
first started." Gohan sighed. "How are we going to be able to find   
them all? This city is huge, and their ki signatures are hardly higher   
then a human's."  
  
"Follow the screams," 18 said softly. As if to prove the   
android's statement, a loud scream pierced the air around them. The   
fighters flew around the corner towards where the scream had come from.   
They found about ten of the yoma huddled around something whimpering.   
As they killed off most of them with small ki blasts, Goten moved   
closer to the small form that laid still in the center of the former   
circle.  
  
"Goten, take her somewhere safe." Goten looked up from the   
unconscious teenage girl to see Piccolo standing over him.   
  
"But you guys may need my help," he protested, standing up.  
  
"Don't worry Goten. If we need your help, we'll call. Besides,   
looking at how things are going now, one of us could probably finish   
off the rest of the yoma if they weren't causing so much damage spread   
out like this." 'They'd just be exhausted when they were finished,'   
Gohan finished in his mind. He looked around as he finished talking to   
his younger brother. "Um, I think Vegita decided to go hunt alone for   
a bit."  
  
  
  
  
  
Frost stood in the Juuban district park, watching the shadowy   
senshi figure that stood in the distance. She grinned, stepping forward.  
  
"You are all alone. What makes you think you can defeat me?"   
Frost's normally silver blue hair seemed like gold as the sun began to   
rise above the horizon behind the sailor senshi. The Chaos general had   
to squint her eyes to keep track of the other person in the park, and   
she began to walk to the side, trying to see which senshi she was   
facing now.  
  
As she finally was able to make out the senshi, she frowned.   
She did not recognize who the woman in front of her was. Her frown   
deepened as the sailor senshi stepped forward.  
  
"Your army is being wiped out, and soon there will only be a   
handful left. Things are not going exactly as planed, are they?" she   
asked quietly.  
  
"That is no matter any more. Even with the buffer of the city   
still in tact, Chaos energy has already begun to spread throughout the   
world." Frost smiled. "Your efforts are only wasting your strength."  
  
  
  
  
"Mars Eternal Power!" The fire senshi cried out, the first in   
the circle now surrounding the center of Chaos.  
  
  
  
The sailor senshi in the park felt the first piece of the   
barrier fall into place and smiled.  
  
"So this is the bitch that has been giving me a headache." The   
soft voice managed to drift through the air from Frost's left. Both   
women turned their heads and looked at the park's new visitor.  
  
  
  
"Venus Eternal Power!" The senshi leader was the next to call   
out, feeling her power and that of her planet flow through her.  
  
  
  
"Ah. You must be Vegita," Frost replied smoothly. "One of the   
many insects that have taken it upon themselves to annoy me." There   
was no response from the coldly grinning Vegita as he began walking   
towards Frost.  
  
Neither of them noticed the form that slipped away through the   
park towards the warehouse district.  
  
  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!" The next two calls were heard from the   
senshi couple as they added their strength to the growing barrier.  
  
  
  
"You may have been able to destroy my yoma, but you will find   
me more of a challenge."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Vegita replied, grinning. He   
was still several paces away from the Chaos general as he began to   
power up.  
  
  
  
"Mercury Eternal Power!" The water senshi joined her power to   
the others, straining against the force pushing at her.  
  
  
  
Frost's eyebrows raised as she watched the form in front of   
her. Small rocks from the path below them began to drift up towards   
the sky and the air around the saiyajin was beginning to glow faintly.  
  
  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" The time senshi yelled out, joining her   
companions. She could feel the Chaos power pushing back strongly and   
winced. She didn't think this would be enough, and even all together   
they were still no match for Chaos. She only hoped Saturn would get   
there in time.  
  
  
  
If it was even possible, Frost's eyebrows took another small   
jump as Vegita suddenly seemed to burst, bright light momentarily   
blinding the Chaos general. As she regained her sight, she saw only   
the fist flying at her face before she was thrown back to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power!" The final senshi in the circle called   
out, joining her companions.  
  
"It's not enough!" Mercury called out. "We aren't complete!"  
  
Fighter heard Mercury's cry, and though the Starlights were   
not planning on joining in the barrier, worrying that the small   
difference in their powers might be a weakness, the three stepped   
forward.  
  
"Fighter Star Power!"  
  
"Maker Star Power!"  
  
"Healer Star Power!" The three new powers did help, but the   
strain from within continued to grow more and more painful with every   
moment. Mercury spared the time to smile thankfully at the starlights,   
but she knew if they hoped to last any longer, they would need more.  
  
  
  
Frost stood back up slowly, smiling faintly as she brushed the   
trickle of blood from her nose away.  
  
"It seems I underestimated you, Vegita. But as you can   
probably see, I am not as weak as you may think either."  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Kaman looked in at the large circle of sailor senshi.   
He felt useless. He could see they were straining against Chaos, but   
there was nothing he could do. Both his prince powers and his Kaman   
powers worked differently then those of the senshi. He could not help.  
  
Beside him stood the two androids. He knew that once, if,   
things calmed down again, he would try and see if he could win his   
princess back. Now though he felt guilty for even allowing his mind to   
go there while his friends were in such danger.  
  
"Tell me the next part of your plan whenever you're ready,   
Pluto," a straining Uranus called out. There was no response from the   
time senshi as she strained against the evil energy along with her   
companions.  
  
  
  
Jadeite lowered his head away from the circle of sailor senshi.  
  
"This is our fault," he said quietly, his eyes closed as he   
suddenly felt like kicking himself. "We could have warned them about   
Chaos."  
  
"Jadeite, we were controlled by Chaos." 'Still are slightly,'   
Wolf continued in her mind, shivering. "How could we have told them?"   
she asked softly.  
  
"I could have told Rei the truth. She would have told the   
others, and even if they couldn't do anything, they could have at   
least prepared themselves for this." His voice was laced with guilt   
and he winced as he heard Mars cry out in pain as a tendril of the   
energy lashed into her.  
  
"We only just found out who they are though." Wolf paused as   
she saw Jadeite shake his head faintly. She frowned, unsure of what he   
meant. "Rei and her friends could have been just normal people."  
  
"I knew." Wolf had to strain to hear what he said, but once   
she realized what his words were, so wished she hadn't. "I've known   
since Beryl locked me away. I couldn't make myself tell you." Wolf   
said nothing, shaking her head faintly. Jadeite looked up at her after   
several moments of her silence. He found her face twisted in anger.  
  
"You knew finding out who they were was all I wanted to do."   
All of Wolf's reasons for turning away from Chaos left her as she   
continued on. "You forced us to live on this planet for years, and you   
knew who they were from the beginning? When I locked myself in my   
room, just hearing their human names would have brought me out. I   
killed myself for years, needing to know. And you knew before I even   
freed you!" Jadeite nodded, once, as he closed his eyes.   
  
When several minutes then went by without another word, he   
realized he was alone. He brought up his head and opened his eyes.   
Wolf had walked off and was now sitting on a crate just within   
shouting reach. He felt that she needed some time to think first,   
before he tried to repair things.  
  
  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't be," Vegita growled back, a twisted   
grin on his face as he replied to Frost's comment.  
  
"Confusion Envelop!" Frost called out her attack, throwing the   
palms of her hands towards Vegita. The saiyajin prince, seeing the   
low amount of ki in the attack, did not bother to dodge it. He began   
walking forward as the blue stream of energy hit his chest and wrapped   
around him. He saw Frost's face fade away, laughter lighting up her   
eyes. "Welcome to my world, Vegita," she said softly, his name coming   
from her lips as if he disgusted her.  
  
  
  
Gokou ran into the park, moments after Frost's attack hit   
Vegita. He watched silently, stunned, as when the blue light faded,   
both Vegita and the woman he had been with were gone.  
  
  
  
"Vegita's ki signature is gone," Gohan said quietly. The   
others looked at him, and when they tried to find the saiyajin   
prince's signature, there was nothing.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what the point of this was again?" Mars asked weakly,   
turning her head slightly to look at Venus who stood several yards   
away.  
  
"Pluto said that combining our powers might help. I'm   
beginning to wonder though." Venus did not seem to be in much better   
shape then her friend. She cringed as a particularly powerful wave of   
the Chaos energy rammed into her.  
  
  
  
"We should join the Earth's defenders. They seem to have it   
under control here." Android 17 began to turn away from the circle   
when he felt 14's arm come to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't think they do have it under control," she said,   
concern softening her normally serious face. "The red one seems to be   
getting weaker. I think they all are."  
  
"They are." Tuxedo Kaman did not turn to look at them as he   
spoke. "They are using all their power to form the barrier. I don't   
think they will last much longer."   
  
"Why are you not helping them then?" 14 asked, frowning.  
  
"My powers are different. You would be of more use to them now   
then I would be." Kaman's words chilled 17. He remembered what Piccolo   
said 14 was. He was concerned that if she found out, she would decide   
to stay with the sailor senshi. He had decided he would not tell her   
what he knew, but her next words seemed to cancel those plans.  
  
"Mamoru...." 14 closed her eyes, trying to bring forth more of   
the memories she had received over the past several days. "Endymion."   
Kaman turned his head, looking at her in shock. In front of the two   
men's eyes, she took a deep breath and continued. "You can use your   
powers. They are the other planet protectors, just as you are Earth's   
protector. You only need to join them."  
  
  
  
Pluto closed her eyes, smiling faintly despite the strain   
against her. She felt one more piece fall into place towards the   
future she hoped would come about.  
  
"Good job princess," she said softly.  
  
  
  
Vegita looked around at his surroundings in shock. The attack   
had been so weak! It should have hardly touched him! He closed his   
eyes, frowning. He couldn't be dead. He'd been dead before, and there   
was nothing similar with death and what was happening now.  
  
The air around reminded him of the feeling he received from   
the Chaos center in the warehouse. There was no ground, no sky. The   
air felt thick in his lungs, and he was beginning to get a headache.  
  
"This, prince, is Chaos." The voice came from his left, but he   
felt her standing to his right. He turned to his right to find   
nothing, and only when he felt a small tug on his hair did he notice   
she floated above him. Her dress billowed out behind her as if wind   
were blowing at her, yet the air was still. "Lovely, isn't it?" Vegita   
blinked and she was gone. A moment later he found her floating   
directly in front of him.  
  
"Wonderful," he replied bitterly. Frost looked around and   
nodded faintly.  
  
"It is, yes. But now you and I would have trouble here." She   
turned her head back to him and smiled. "You see, if we were to remain   
here for too long, our bodies would begin to break apart. So how about   
we take this to the fringe of Chaos? I think that you may find things   
easier there." She smiled and, before Vegita could say a thing, he   
found himself in what looked like a city near the ocean. He made   
himself blink a few times before he would admit to himself that the   
ocean was as still as stone, and the buildings seemed to be washing up   
and down. Doughnuts were popping from the street and a man with ten   
heads wearing an elderberry bush walked by as if everything were   
normal. He turned away from the landscape, shaking his head, only to   
notice an infinite number monkeys knocking at the door of a shack,   
talking to someone inside about a manuscript of Hamlet they had worked   
out.  
  
"Welcome to the Starship Heart of Gold. A small point in time   
in another dimension where Chaos has almost infinite control. I've   
taken the liberty to shield us from the effects."  
  
  
  
Gokou smiled as he felt the faint return of Vegita's ki   
signature. He had been heading into the city to meet up with the   
others, but once he could feel Vegita again, he changed his mind.   
Raising his fingers to his forehead, he vanished from Tokyo with a   
faint popping sound.  
  
  
  
Ford settled against the cubicle wall, a rather serious frown   
on his face.  
  
"It seems the return to normalcy has stopped."  
  
"But the monkeys are still outside," Arthur said crossly,   
holding onto his arms in case they chose to multiply again. "And I   
think the walls are growing toes. It's beginning to smell rather   
badly in here." He pulled away from the wall as one of the toes   
wiggled against his neck.  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Kaman felt the words come into his mind as he stepped   
into the circle, as if the guardian powers of the senshi called to his   
own planet guardian powers. Adding his power immediately lessened the   
strain on the other senshi, but Kaman nearly fell over in shock at the   
intensity of pressure.  
  
  
  
"How did you know he could do that?" 17 asked quietly. 14   
never took her eyes away from the senshi as she replied.  
  
"Whenever I would over use my ki and collapse, or slip into a   
trance, I would see things. I would see these people. The worst was   
after the Tenka'ichi Budokai, but I still couldn't make sense of any   
of it. I think it was when I first saw Jadeite that everything really   
started coming back to me. For Tuxedo Kaman, I simply remembered   
something I overheard once, long ago."  
  
"So you remember that you are, well..."  
  
"That I was their princess?" She turned to look at him. She   
had stressed the word 'was' and smiled when she saw he noticed. "Yes,   
I remember. It is too bad she can not be brought back. For their   
sake." 17 returned her smile, then turned back to watch the senshi.  
  
  
  
Gokou looked around for a few minutes, trying to figure out   
where he was. Eventually shrugging, he started walking towards where   
he felt Vegita was at, trying not to think too much about the giraffe   
with green dots flying overhead.  
  
  
  
Pluto felt the new presence on her right and, looking over,   
smiled as she saw Sailor Saturn standing there.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" she cried out, joining her power to the   
weakening barrier.  
  
  
  
"Oy! Vegita!" Gokou started climbing down from the rather   
large hill of bumper stickers. The saiyajin prince didn't turn away   
from Frost as he replied.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Kakkarott, but I have things under   
control here."  
  
"Enough of this talking, boys. We are here, we might as well   
have some fun." Frost grinned coolly, spreading her arms as if   
inviting them to attack her.  
  
Vegita saw the invitation easily and flew up to the Chaos   
general. Unfortunately, when we flung his fist forward to hit her in   
the stomach, it was instead more like he hit jello. His hand sunk   
right through her flesh and her intestines wrapped around his wrist.   
Frost looked down at him and grinned  
  
"That tickles." Vegita pulled his fist from her stomach,   
looking at her. It took him several moments to notice the state of his   
hand though. It had aged incredibly, wrinkles covering the skin and   
arthritis causing him slight pain.  
  
"Woah, Vegita, you may want to watch out," Gokou said,   
concerned.  
  
"Shut up, Kakkarott." Vegita continued staring at Frost. She   
only returned the stare, grinning.  
  
Vegita managed to hide his hand from Frost, standing so close   
to her, and within moments he had a small ki ball in his hand. His   
lips turned up in a grin to mirror hers as he projected the small   
blast at her. Frost's sudden expression of surprise made his grin   
widen.  
  
"I was only hitting you with physical attacks, little girl. It   
seems you don't much like energy attacks." Vegita backed away, putting   
distance between her and him. It was only then that he saw the hole   
right through her stomach. He heard Gokou wince behind him, but he   
ignored the sound and paid all his attention to Frost.  
  
Very slowly, the hole in her stomach repaired itself, much to   
Gokou and Vegita's surprise, though the prince did not let it show.   
Frost's grin appeared to have vanished from her face permanently as   
she looked up at the two men. Her angry sneer only made Vegita's grin   
wider.  
  
"Um, Vegita," Gokou began nervously.   
  
"I told you to be quiet, Kakkarott," Vegita replied sharply,   
his eyes not leaving Frost.  
  
"I don't think she'll attack you though, Vegita."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think she's going to use this place to attack." It was only   
at this point that Vegita noticed there was an exact copy of himself   
standing right behind him.  
  
  
  
The other senshi in the circle felt a brief wave of relief as   
the Saturn senshi joined, but that was almost immediately followed by   
an intense energy drain. Only Pluto knew what was going on, but no one   
withdrew from the barrier. They had felt the energy within growing,   
and they were afraid that if the barrier was dropped, the earth would   
be consumed within minutes.  
  
A large portion of the energy the barrier had been using   
seemed almost to pull away. It began to solidify into a small object,   
but nothing more seemed to happen. Then, slowly, more energy streams   
came from the sky and merged with the object. It began to take more   
and more shape as streams of energy continued to merge into it. Those   
that were not too weak to notice watched the light show going on   
around them.  
  
As the final stream swirled from the sky and into the small,   
floating item, a bright flash lit up the entire area. The senshi felt   
Chaos withdraw for a moment, away from the light and towards the   
unfortunate senshi on the far side of the circle, but it did not last.   
Moments later, it surged back, more powerful then before.  
  
The object took the shape of a white circle with a golden star   
in the center, and transparent wings on either side. Mars managed to   
turn her head to look at it for a brief moment, sensing what it meant.   
She smiled once, weakly, before collapsing to the ground.  
  
Mars's collapse seemed to flick a trigger in the minds of all   
of the other senshi. Without thinking, every one withdrew their powers   
from the barrier. Only after the deed was done did they realize what   
had happened. Uranus started to call out her power again when she felt   
Neptune rest a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not doing anything," she said quietly. Uranus looked   
from the Chaos center to Neptune and back again, frowning in confusion.  
  
"It is gathering," Pluto said softly.   
  
  
  
The Vegita copy dodged the original's attack, laughing.  
  
"I am your equal, Vegita, yet I also have the powers of Chaos   
on my side. That gives me a very distinct advantage. Give up now, this   
fight has no point. It means nothing. All that matters will be the   
fight against Chaos itself."  
  
"He sounds like you, but he doesn't talk much like you," Gokou   
yelled out to Vegita.  
  
"Either help or stay out of this, Kakkarott! You are beginning   
to get on my nerves." Vegita said crossly, breathing heavily. After   
several minutes of stalemate between the two Vegitas, he was beginning   
to tire out. He could see his duplicate was having the same problem   
though. And despite how much he knew he would regret it later, if there   
was any hope of ending this in his favor other then a stalemate,   
Vegita had to ask for Gokou's help.  
  
Gokou smiled as he heard what was the closest thing he would   
get to an invitation from Vegita's mouth. He had noticed the same   
things Vegita had and was dying to get in there and tip the scale.   
  
  
  
Jadeite ran to Mars as soon as she fell to the ground. He   
would get her out of the way of all the action and make sure she was   
alright, but there was no way he would let her lie there.  
  
Wolf turned her eyes back to the action behind her when   
Jadeite's cry reached her ears. She saw him kneeling beside Sailor   
Mars, her head resting in his lap. He was brushing her bangs from her   
eyes. Wolf closed her eyes against the sight. She supposed she knew it   
years ago that he only saw her as the role she played. A younger   
sister, and only that. She knew of his past. He and Mars were meant to   
be together. It still hurt though.  
  
"Get her out of here! Chaos will try to take the body!" Wolf   
heard Sailor Pluto shout to Jadeite. She turned around again, frowning.   
Pluto was talking as if Mars was dead. But she couldn't be, right?  
  
  
  
The Vegita double had been thrown to the ground, his blond   
hair flickering to black. Vegita grinned and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"That felt good." Gokou looked at Vegita, raising an eyebrow,   
but said nothing.  
  
As they turned to face Frost again, they noticed the place   
they were in suddenly seemed to look more and more like the entry bay   
of a rather large space ship. Two other men were standing there, one   
in a bathrobe, the other looking through a brochure he had found on   
the floor, but Frost had vanished.  
  
"I guess it's time to go back and see what's going on," Gokou   
said, placing his hand on Vegita's shoulder. Vegita frowned at the   
touch but knew he would not be able to leave without Gokou.  
  
As the two saiyajins blinked out of existence, a rather   
depressed robot came in the doors of the entry bay, grumbling about   
the ghastly cheerfulness of the doors on the ship.  
  
  
  
Jadeite heard Pluto's words, but it took him several moments   
to make himself pick up Mars's body and carry her farther away. As he   
walked away from Chaos, he realized he shouldn't have let her start   
the barrier. One of the stronger senshi should have begun. They would   
have been able to handle the energy drain longer.  
  
He walked off in a random direction. He didn't know what he   
would do now. He supposed that if everything turned out all right, he   
could go back to his life as Tobias. He didn't know if he wanted to   
though. Being with Rei was the only thing that made behaving like a   
normal human tolerable. Now she was gone.  
  
Wolf noticed Jadeite walking towards where she sat, Sailor   
Mars limp in his arms. As he grew close, she could feel the lack of   
life in the body. She saw tears begin to fall down his cheeks,   
splashing onto the pure white of the sailor's fuku. And as much as   
she tried to deny it, she felt Jadeite's loss as much as if it were   
her own.  
  
He laid her down, using a crate as a shield between Chaos and   
himself. Pluto said Chaos would try to take her body, but he intended   
to protect the empty shell, even if it meant dyeing as well.   
  
He looked away for a moment, trying to clear his eyes and his   
mind, to find Wolf standing next to him. He expected her to still be   
angry, but there was only sadness in her eyes. She kneeled down,   
looking at Mars.  
  
"You do love her, I can tell that. I guess I've just been   
trying to deny it." She turned to look at him, smiling faintly. "I   
used to be a normal human. Before Chaos. Tobias was my older brother.   
I guess that's why I suggested the name." She looked back at Mars. "He   
vanished when I was twelve. We never saw him again. I fell into an   
intense depression. I believe that's why I was so easily turned   
against the world, into a Chaos general." Jadeite watched her without   
saying anything as she clutched her hands with Mars's cold ones. "He   
looked a lot like you." Jadeite's eyes were now firmly on Wolf's face.   
His tears blocked his vision, preventing him from noticing the pale   
glow between her and Mars's hands. "He would make me angry sometimes,   
but we loved eachother a lot. I would have done anything for him." Her   
eyes fluttered shut for a moment. It was only then that Jadeite   
noticed the decreasing amount of energy she had. He blinked his tears   
away, noticing the glowing hands for the first time.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he cried, reaching to pull their hands   
away. She turned her eyes to him and smiled faintly.  
  
"A gift for you, Tobias." Her eyes closed once again as   
Jadeite finally managed to pull the hands of his love and the hands of   
his friend away from eachother. It seemed to make no difference though   
as the glow had ended moments before. He watched in shock as Wolf fell   
back to the ground. He tried to grab for her before her head hit the   
cement, but he was too slow. The muffled thunk sounded too loud for   
him to bear, but the startled gasp for air sounded just as loud, and   
far more welcome.  
  
He turned his head back to Mars to notice her eyes were open.   
Color was returning to her skin and she took in large gasps of air   
again and again.  
  
  
  
The girl Goten had been charged to watch opened her eyes   
slowly. She saw the saiyajin teen sitting next to her and let out a   
startled gasp. Goten smiled.  
  
"Good. You're okay!" The girl pulled her dark blond hair away   
from her face as she sat up, looking around nervously. She had olive   
colored skin and dark brown eyes that were currently filled with fear.   
As she looked at Goten longer, her fear seemed to fade away and she   
smiled hesitantly.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Goten smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No thanks needed. The yoma out there are really easy to beat,   
and I'm just glad you weren't hurt." He winced slightly as he noticed   
the growing bump on her forehead and several cuts and bruises that he   
hadn't noticed when it was darker. "Well, not permanently hurt," he   
said, correcting his earlier words.  
  
"Well thank you anyway." The girl frowned for a moment, her   
eyes seeming to be looking at something beyond Goten. The young   
saiyajin was tempted to turn and see what she was looking at when her   
eyes returned to him.  
  
"You need to help the sailor senshi. They are too weak to help   
Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"What do you know about the sailor senshi? And who is Sailor   
Cosmos?" Goten asked, wondering why she gave him this advice.  
  
"It doesn't matter! They just need your help. Find your   
friends and go! I will be perfectly fine." She stood up as if to prove   
her claim and started pointing at the door.  
  
"But..." The girl shook her head, continuing to point to the   
door.  
  
"I'll go there when everything is over. But if you don't go   
now, you won't make it in time!" Goten took one last look at her face,   
still as determined as it was moments ago, before he nodded and flew   
out the door.  
  
  
  
Jadeite made sure Mars wouldn't die again before he turned to   
Wolf. She was empty, hardly even a trace of her energy left. He was   
torn between joy for Mars's recovery and switching his mourning to   
Wolf. She had somehow transferred all of her energy into Mars,   
bringing her back to life. For that, he felt like hugging her, kissing   
her, anything to show his thankfulness. But she was gone.  
  
Pluto saw what happened from where she stood, keeping an eye   
on Chaos. She smiled sadly. She knew Jadeite would hate her for   
letting this happen, but it was for the best.  
  
The senshi began to cry out in surprise as the writhing mass   
of energy began to flow away from its original position. Those on the   
far side ran forward as it began to retreat from them, all of it   
following the trail it left behind, almost like water.  
  
  
  
14 resisted the tug for as long as possible, but she   
eventually began taking steps toward the white winged object that   
continued to float in the air. 17's eyes had been on Chaos, but when   
he noticed the lack of 14's presence beside him, he turned away.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, walking quickly to join her.  
  
"They need me." She reached up and grasped the object, the   
wings sticking out from the sides of her hands. 17 paled when he heard   
her words, shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing is happening now. They don't need you." 14 smiled   
reassuringly at 17 before replying.  
  
"I am not going to remain with them. I am only going to help."   
Her eyes turned to meet the dark red eyes of Sailor Pluto. The time   
senshi smiled and nodded.  
  
Seeing the look of conformation from Pluto, 14 raised the arm   
holding the white object into the air.  
  
"Cosmos Universal Power!"  
  
  
  
At about the same time 14 was replaced with the icy haired   
Sailor Cosmos, the last of the Chaos energy flowed into Wolf's dead   
body. Jadeite had tried to block the energy from Wolf, but it flowed   
through him as if he wasn't there, giving him an awful headache in the   
process. He leaned back, Mars supporting him from where she sat, as   
they watched silently. Wolf stood up, grinning wickedly. Her hair   
slowly bled from red to black and her clothes were replaced with a   
fuku mirroring Cosmos's in all but color. The black cape reached to   
below her black winged high heals. A flap lying in the front of her   
pleated skirt was the same black in all but the rainbow colors that   
fanned out from the top. The star in the center of her broach was gold,   
but the background was black, and even the transparent wings had a   
gray tint to them.  
  
Wolf clicked her black winged staff against the pavement, her   
eyes meeting with Cosmos's.  
  
"As the time for the final confrontation draws near, the two   
ultimate senshi meet. Sailor Cosmos, I will destroy you in the name of   
entropy. I am Sailor Chaos!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! That was my longest chapter yet!  
  
Well, I did say chapter 9 would be the last chapter, but as you can   
obviously see, it will not be. Might as well make this fic into a nice   
round 10 chapters! And for those of you who I haven't told, there will   
be a sequel! Hmm, did I say that there would be in pervious author's   
notes? Hope not. If I did, I'm only repeating myself. Sorry if I am.   
  
Anyway, that's it for chapter 9. Hope you guys liked it!  
  
~Jade Nova  
  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  
  



	10. Ying-Yang

Chapter 10: Ying-Yang  
  
  
  
  
No sound disturbed the silence that came with the appearance of   
the two new sailor senshi. With the rising sun came no sounds of birds   
singing or of cars driving to work. It was as if the entire planet was   
holding its breath, allowing no disturbances to the confrontation that   
had begun.  
  
Sailor Cosmos stood tall, facing her opponent calmly. Her white   
hair, flowing freely down her back and touching her knees, held a   
blue-green tint that could be seen faintly in the light of the new day.   
Her fuku was a match to Chaos's in all but color; her's white where   
Chaos was black. They seemed to almost be opposite sides of a mirror.  
  
"I always knew it was pointless to wait, but until now, I   
didn't actually have the power to think. So it was not my choice."   
Jadeite helped Mars stand up, but his attention was firmly on Chaos.   
The black senshi ignored her former general and the fire senshi though,   
taking a step towards Cosmos.  
  
  
  
  
Venus was weak, and was having a difficult time standing up.   
She wanted to be prepared in case the sailor senshi were attacked, but   
she knew she would only be dead weight if she could not at least get on   
her feet. When a gloved hand circled Venus's arm, the senshi leader   
accepted the help and stood up shakily. Her eyes met with Sailor   
Saturn's.  
  
"I thought you were dead," Venus said softly. Saturn looked at   
her briefly before turning her eyes back to the white and black senshi.  
  
"I am reborn whenever I am needed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten had listened to the advice of the teenage girl he had   
saved and was now flying over the city. He had found most of the   
Earth's defenders fairly quickly, but he still didn't know where Vegita   
and his father were. He could detect their ki signatures, but they   
seemed so distant, almost as if they were on another world.  
  
"There they are!" Krillian yelled out over the wind rushing   
around them. He pointed down to about where they had left the senshi   
hours ago.  
  
"Where's 14?" Trunks yelled out, his eyes searching the crowd   
below. There was no response.  
  
  
  
  
  
17 was recovering from the initial shock of the two   
transformations he saw, more specifically, Sailor Cosmos's. She seemed   
to be a completely different person. A tinge of worry creeped up on   
him, but this time he pushed it away. Turning to look at Sailor Chaos,   
he knew he shouldn't be worrying about such stupid things as 14 leaving   
him. She had told him what she thought and he was going to be happy   
with that. But now, he knew that if they hoped to defeat the dark women   
in front of them, then no one's attention could stray. 'As mine has had   
a tendency of doing lately,' he thought bitterly.   
  
The android banished all concerns about 14 from his mind; his   
face reclaimed the calm, confident expression he so often wore before   
finding the forgotten Red Ribbon base months ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gokou and Vegita looked at their surroundings, confused.  
  
"Kakarrot, we aren't even on Earth!" Gokou smiled weakly,   
embarrassed.  
  
"Just a small mistake. We'll be home before you know it." The   
two saiyajins vanished from the small planet Gokou had sent them to   
minutes ago. The purple trees and green sky were only to be replaced   
with what seemed to be an underground city with slugs the size of   
elephants.  
  
"Kakarrot!!" Vegita yelled, drawing the attention of several of   
the huge slimes.  
  
"Um, I think we're lost."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You remain silent, Cosmos. Do you need inspiration to draw   
forth your words?" Chaos asked, eyes still locked with the white   
senshi.  
  
"You know neither of us can win in a battle, Chaos." The words   
were faint, difficult to hear, but had the effect their speaker   
desired.  
  
Chaos frowned angrily, bringing her staff around from her side   
to her front. Taking it in both hands, she raised the staff into the   
air, the blank, winged sphere high above everyone's heads.   
  
"Destruction..." Chaos shouted as she brought down the top of   
her staff to the ground. "Wave!" As the orb hit the pavement below, the   
surrounding senshi were thrown back several feet from the huge release   
of ki. What seemed to be like a distortion in the air sped towards   
Cosmos, but instead of trying to move out of the attack's path, she   
calmly raised her own staff and crossed it in front of her.   
  
The distortion smashed into Cosmos powerfully. As it continued   
to press against her, her face only revealed the smallest amount of   
strain as she formed the barrier around the rod of her staff.  
  
"If one of us were to destroy the other, both of us would cease   
to exist," Cosmos said calmly as she lowered her staff back to the   
ground. "The result would be nothing. Not even disorder would find its   
place in the emptiness."  
  
"That doesn't stop me from weakening you though. And as long as   
there are people around, you are at a disadvantage."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jadeite was concentrating on Mars for the most part. He had   
been able to take the worst of the blowback from Chaos's attack, but   
Mars was still too weak to do much to protect herself. He looked up as   
he saw one of the Starlights approach.  
  
"We should get her somewhere safe." The one known as Star Maker   
kneeled down as he spoke to Jadeite. "We don't know what this situation   
is going to turn into, and we need to get the weakest away so they can   
recover safely."  
  
"I can take her," a new voice said from above. As the two   
senshi and Jadeite looked up, Trunks landed on the ground beside them.   
"Gohan is already taking Venus to a safe place. I promised her I would   
make sure Mars followed." Trunks kneeled down to pick up Mars, taking   
her in his arms.  
  
"I'll go with you," Jadeite said, standing up. Maker placed his   
hand on Jadeite's arm. When Jadeite looked back, questioning, Maker   
shook his head.  
  
"You still have strength. We may need your help. Mars will be   
fine." Jadeite frowned, turning to look back at Mars. She smiled   
tiredly at him, nodding her head.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Trunks started to float   
into the air.  
  
"Wait," Jadeite said, walking towards the slightly airborne   
sayijin and Mars. Ignoring Maker's and Trunks' nervous expressions, he   
leaned toward Mars. "I'm so sorry." His voice came out softly, their   
nearness being the only thing preventing it from being blown away   
before reaching her ears. "I should never have kept this from you."   
  
"I've already forgiven you," Mars replied, smiling again.   
Jadeite returned the smile and, leaning forward again, brushed his lips   
with hers. A short, chaste kiss. Both could feel what it meant as   
Jadeite backed away again.  
  
"Better let the boy take her." Maker's soft voice reminded the   
two that they could not dawdle any longer. Looking up at Trunks'   
slightly embarrassed face, Jadeite nodded. Within moments, the two were   
flying away through the air. Jadeite turned to Maker.  
  
"I'll help however I can."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn you, Kakarrot! Can you not tell the difference between   
here and Earth?!" Gokou smiled apologetically at the surprised Kaio   
Shinn as he listened to Vegita rant. "I should have known better then   
to put my trust in a low class sayijin such as you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
17 had moved away from Cosmos. He could tell she could take   
care of herself quite well, and to have someone more vulnerable   
close-by couldn't help. He went and stood with his sister as they   
helped the still-weak sailor senshi.   
  
"Where did you vanish to earlier?" she asked, looking over her   
shoulder at 17 as he approached her.  
  
"I felt something strange going on elsewhere." He shrugged   
faintly. "I was thinking it might have something to do with 14."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Yes. I got there just in time to see her vanish with the two   
young saiyajins." He frowned. "I had a bit of trouble getting back." 18   
noticed the singed clothes and smirked.  
  
"Those yoma were easy. I was able to destroy ten in a single   
attack. You can't have weakened that much in the few years I haven't   
seen you." 17 raised an eyebrow at his sister's teasing.  
  
"You may not have noticed, but these things are stronger the   
closer they are to their energy source." Any further discussion of the   
topic was halted though when the approaching Jadeite screamed out, as   
if in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cosmos looked to the side, frowning. The man she knew as   
Jadeite had fallen to the ground, holding his head and screaming. She   
looked back at the suddenly smirking Chaos.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Cosmos asked angrily.  
  
"Only using what is left of myself that is inside of him." She   
stepped closer, her high heels snapping sharply in Cosmos's ears.   
"Every senshi here, in fact, everyone in the world has a small portion   
of Chaos energy in their bodies. And as soon as I command it, they will   
experience the same thing he is going through now."  
  
"Wolf..." The name came across the distance between Jadeite and   
Chaos. The dark senshi stilled at the name. She turned her head to look   
at the fallen general, but he seemed too far-gone to say anything more.  
  
"It seems you are not as much alone in that body as you may   
wish, Chaos," Cosmos said quietly. Sailor Chaos turned back, glaring at   
Sailor Cosmos  
  
"Entropy Sphere Distruct!" Chaos cried, the tip of her staff   
directed at Cosmos as the soccer sized black ball formed at the tips of   
the wings and flew at Cosmos. Cosmos brought her arms and staff up to   
block the attack once again, but hardly a foot from impact, the ball   
seemed to dematerialize into the air. Strands of dark energy separated,   
wrapping around Cosmos. The white senshi had prepared herself for a   
concentrated attack, and was unable to prevent the black strands from   
sinking into her skin before it was too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Namak? I thought this place blew up!" Gokou cried, surprised   
at their new location.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks had just dropped off Mars with his mother and Venus. He   
started flying back towards the warehouse district, a location that   
seemed to be glowing despite the rising sun, when he felt something   
trickle down his spine. Frowning at the strange feeling, he continued   
on. He had almost reached the location of the strange battle when a   
coldness seemed to spread out from the center of his back; a stabbing   
pain following everywhere the cold had spread.  
  
"Ahhh!" He cried out as he began to fall, the normally simple   
task of flying suddenly too much to concentrate on. He felt himself   
caught before he fell to the ground, but he was already to distracted   
by the pain to tell who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan carried Trunks the rest of the way to where the uneasy   
balance of powers seemed to be tipping slowly. He set Trunks down   
carefully where the weak were being taken care of. At Healer's confused   
look, Gohan shrugged helplessly.  
  
"We were coming back from dropping Mars and Venus off. He   
suddenly screamed and started falling, so I turned around and caught   
him."  
  
"They've absorbed chaos energy." Healer and Gohan turned at   
Piccolo's voice to see the green Namakian carrying Goten. "Sailor Chaos   
is using that to her advantage." He turned his head, the young teen   
still cringing in his arms. Healer and Gohan followed his gaze as it   
fell on the two opposite senshi not far off.   
  
  
  
  
  
Cosmos screamed out as the black tendrils sunk into her skin.   
Where her fuku and cape protected her, the strands were held out,   
creating almost a zebra-like effect, but her flesh had no such   
protection. As they finished sinking in, vanishing from view, Cosmos   
stopped screaming. She turned cold, angry eyes to Chaos and ran at her,   
her staff coming down in an arch onto Chaos's shoulder. Chaos grinned   
faintly before wincing at the sharp pain so close to her neck.  
  
"You were too good as Cosmos," she shouted, grinning at the   
black and white senshi. "You would never have attacked."  
  
"Cosmos Energy Explode!" Cosmos shouted, bringing her hands   
together despite the staff she still held in one. The white sphere   
formed in her hands, then instantly exploded, sending shards of the   
white energy at Chaos.   
  
Similar to the chaos tendrils that Cosmos had absorbed, the   
white splinters rained onto Chaos, her fuku repelling the sharp energy,   
her skin absorbing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are they doing?" Yamcha asked Sailor Star Fighter. The   
dark haired starlight, not taking his eyes off the two fighting senshi   
for a moment, replied.  
  
"I think they are mixing. Neither is pure anymore. Both have   
some of the exact power they are fighting against within themselves."  
  
"What will that do?"  
  
"I have no idea," Fighter admitted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegita." Vegita looked around where they had just appeared,   
almost happily. Gokou frowned at his companion, confused. Then he saw   
one of the citizens of the city they had appeared in. Black hair fell   
to her knees. She wore battle armor and had a brown, furry tail wrapped   
around her waist. She was watching the two newcomers suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, sorry Vegita, but we don't have time for this," Gokou said   
nervously. He had no intention of getting in into anything with a   
saiyajin who should be space dust. He quickly replaced his hand on   
Vegita's shoulder, put the fingers of his other hand to his head, and   
transported them away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, the attack against Trunks, Goten, and Jadeite seemed to   
fade away. As they sat up from where the others were trying to comfort   
and calm them, they looked around curiously. Uranus looked back over   
her shoulder as she heard the commotion when they stood up.  
  
"It must be because of the princess's attack," she said quietly   
as Neptune rejoined her in watching the two senshi battle. "Chaos now   
has some Cosmos in her."  
  
"This whole thing is very confusing," Neptune said quietly.   
Uranus only nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Starburst Shock!" Cosmos cried out, dodging Chaos's last   
physical attack. The light that ran like lightning from Sailor Cosmos's   
hands crashed into Chaos. Chaos fell to the ground, the electricity and   
energy burning her nerves throughout her body. Cosmos stepped back and   
grinned, watching as Chaos worked to stand back up.  
  
"Just as you said earlier, Cosmos, neither of us can win."   
Chaos winced, but managed to grin through the pain. Cosmos looked at   
her, frowning, confused. It was only then she felt the shocking pain,   
though undoubtedly less intense then Chaos felt, run down her nerves.   
She gasped in surprise and pain. The adrenaline had masked all she felt   
whenever she attacked Chaos until her attention was drawn to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pluto watched Sailor Chaos and Sailor Cosmos quietly, separate   
from the rest of the sailor senshi and Earth's defenders. She turned   
her head towards Tuxedo Kaman as she felt him walk up to join her.  
  
"Moments ago, they were both ready to tear eachother apart.   
What happened?" he asked, watching as Cosmos and Chaos seemed to stand   
silently, facing eachother.  
  
"They have become one power," Pluto said, smiling. She turned   
to look at Kaman again. "Kind of a letdown after all this trouble,   
don't you think?" Kaman frowned, more confused then ever. "With their   
first major energy attacks, they mixed some of themselves in with the   
one attacked. The point was to make the other weaker. The result is   
they are finally, in a way, a combined power." Pluto smiled, satisfied   
with what had happened. She could see the two senshi involved still had   
no real idea what had happened, but she would explain it to them later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gokou and Vegita were tired and sick of the random worlds they   
had appeared in. After Planet Vegita, they had showed up in what   
appeared to be a world of very serious people with elf ears, followed   
by a space station of some sort. Then there was a planet where everyone   
had tiny horns and they wore tiger skin clothing. After that, a room   
where a teenage girl in an oversized green shirt and cut-off jean   
shorts typed in her attempt to send chapter 10 off to her beta reader   
within the hour. Woods with what appeared to be a pack of wolves   
running past with small elves riding on their backs followed this. And   
at last, a dojo with a teenage boy falling into a koi pond and coming   
out as a teenage girl, then shouting at the panda sitting just inside.  
  
"I think I'm getting a headache," Vegita moaned miserably as a   
tomboyish girl came and hit the red-haired boy/girl on the head with a   
mallet she pulled from nowhere.  
  
"One more try," Gokou replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"One cannot survive without the other," Piccolo said calmly.   
Jadeite, holding his head in remberance of pain, walked up to the   
Namak.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, just noticing the two senshi a   
ways off.  
  
"If there is no good, how can you decide what is evil? And if   
there is no evil, how do you rate goodness?" Jadeite pondered the words   
Piccolo spoke silently as his eyes suddenly began to show his   
understanding.  
  
"Ying-yang. As long as there is one, there is the other. And if   
one ceases to exist, nothingness." Piccolo nodded, quietly impressed by   
Jadeite's quick understanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two senshi continued to stand opposite of eachother, no   
words being spoken. They could feel the mixture that had seemed to   
balance within their bodies. They silently seemed to reach a truce,   
almost communicating through their links with eachother. Both   
simultaneously reversed their transformations. Android 14, her long   
hair still held back in a loose braid, now looked across at Wolf, her   
hair still dark as night. Almost as if showing the mixture they now   
held, the light eyes of 14 showed dark specks, just as Wolf's dark eyes   
were flecked with white. Wolf turned her head away from 14 and her eyes   
met with Jadeite briefly. She then turned and walked away, hardly   
making it more then a few steps before vanishing.  
  
"Where did she go?" 17 asked, looking at 14's back. She turned   
to him, smiling faintly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gokou and Vegita shimmered out of existence from the alternate   
reality, and even Vegita seemed to crack a smile as he recognized where   
they appeared. Gokou only seemed depressed as he looked at the now calm   
surroundings.  
  
"Did we miss EVERYTHING?!" he asked, nearly shouting. His frown   
deepened as everyone seemed to nod.  
  
"Where have you guys been, anyway?" Yamcha asked through his   
quiet laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A young woman with white-blond hair just to below her shoulders   
packed the last of her things from her room in the orphanage she had   
been in for the past thirteen years. She was 18 now, and the sisters   
that ran the orphanage had helped her get a job in preparation of this   
day. She was leaving the only home she had had since she was found at   
five years old, alone and with no memory of her family. She turned her   
sky blue eyes to the window, smiling faintly. A job at Capsule Corp   
would be wonderful, and the pay was great. She already had an apartment   
set up, ready to be moved into.  
  
Yukai wrapped her fingers around the silver chain she had been   
found with, her only real link to her past. She picked up her suitcase   
and, letting go of the silver chain, felt the familiar tiny crescent   
moon lay back on her skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my gosh, Android 14 is finished! I never thought this day   
would actually come! *dances*   
  
  
Sorry if this chapter seemed to be like an anti-climax. I just   
didn't know how to top chapter 9 in action and still keep both senshi   
alive! I'll try to make up for it in the sequel, title yet unknown.  
  
I have a whole list of things to say in this author's notes. So   
bear with me, will ya?  
  
First of all, I'd just like to say that I own none of the   
shows, books, etc that showed up in this fic. They all belong to their   
respective owners. You could sue me for all I'm worth, but really all   
that is now is about a $20 debt due to overspending in preparation for   
school. If anyone wants to help me with that in thanks for writing this   
WONDERFUL fic (grin), I'll gladly take donations.  
  
Okay, I have a whole list of thanks to do here. Get ready!  
  
One, I want to thank my sister for her help in brainstorming   
ideas throughout the fic. She helped me break down writer's block more   
then once, and has been drawing wonderful pictures based on my story   
(Android 14 and 17 together, the scene where Goten was carrying our   
unconscious mystery girl (who, by the way, will be introduced in the   
sequel), and is now actually working on making a manga out of Android   
14!). Thanks Umi!  
  
I also want to thank Eternal Sailor M. Her praise and   
encouragement of my work kept me writing, and she's also kept me from   
feeling guilty when I took too long in writing a chapter. As well, her   
work has given me something to shoot for, being one of the best   
crossover fanfic authors out there. Arigatoo M-chan!  
  
As well, there is Nate, my self-proclaimed DBZ expert. *grin*   
He gave me some ideas that I worked into the later chapters of A14 and   
helped me come up with the basic outline for the sequel. Arigatoo Nate!  
  
And last, but definitely not least, my beta-reader, the   
wonderful Bulmachan! This woman reads over my work, corrects my   
grammar, and has even made me look differently at the thought of Trunks   
and Pan being together (*snicker*)! Without her, the chapter 8 you read   
would have been FULL of spelling mistakes as well as my normal grammar   
mistakes. Believe me, I worship her for being able to pre-read my   
things. Thank you Bulmachan!  
  
I could go on and on with people who have written me and given   
me support, but I wanted to focus on those I absolutely couldn't have   
done this (or at least not as well) without. If anyone is still reading   
this anyway, it's a miracle.  
  
  
Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel!   
  
~Jade Nova  
  
moon_archer82@lunap.com 


End file.
